I'm In Love With My Boyfriend's Best Friend
by HappyEndingsArentReal
Summary: Maka is the loser and nerd at school, But she's dating Kid. One day when Kid and Maka have a date Soul comes along. Why? Because he's moving in with Kid! Soul is also the most popular guy at school! What happens when the two meet, will Maka choose Kid or Soul?
1. Hi, I Hate You

**A/N: I'm making a new story, but don't worry I wont abandon my other ones! I hope you'll like it!  
**

**Maka's POV**

"So when our we going to have our first date?" Kid said flirtatious

I giggled "Saturday night" I replied

He smiled and me and I smiled back

I felt my stomach turning everytime he does that

We walked to the bench after we found one in the shade

"So does 7pm work?" he asked

I nodded and checked the time

7:50...

"Oh crap Kid, we're going to miss school! Lets go!" I said pulling his hand while running

"Don't worry Maka" Kid started "My dad's the principal, he'll understand" he said calmly

But that didn't keep me from running "Kid, we have to stop that! I feel like we're using him and it doesn't feel good" I admitted

He sighed "I guess you're right Maka but promise me that tomorrow you'll let me pay for dinner and the movie, okay?" Kid said

I sighed this time, "Fine.." I said

We walked in school on time and I was thankful for that

"Okay good I'll see you after school!" I said smiling at him

He smiled back and nodded

I walked away smiling to myself before I bumped into someone

My books fell and I gasped while looking up to see who it was

Damnit

It was him...

Soul Eater Evans

The most popular guy in school

"Watch out, nerd!" he said angrily

I growled before getting up

"Shut up you demon!" I snapped back

This time he growled at me which I admit made me take a step back

He smirked at that "Sheesh, the nerd is scared, isn't she?" he said

I made a fist at him and he didn't even flinch!

"The nerd doesn't have guts to do it because if she does, rumors will be spread around and I'll make your life a living hell!" he threatened

I took a step back while he laughed at me

That made my temper rise

"Next time, watch where your going" he said while walking away

But before he left me by myself completely I stopped him

"Your a bastard, you know that?" I said fiercely

He stopped and turned and walked up to me

"Say that again, Tiny-tits" he said while giving me a death glare

Did he just call me what I think he said!?

"You're a bastard" I paused and picked up the book and gave him a good old hard

"MAKA-CHOP!" I yelled

And there was on the floor a unconscious Soul

I smirked and picked up my papers and books and left

8:46, Damnit

He wasted my time...

All i know is I hope I don't ever talk to him again

Because like I said

He's a bastard..

**A/N: How was it? **


	2. Rumors

**Soul's POV**

**5 Minutes Later**

Did that nerd knock me out!?

She is so dead!

I walked into the cafeteria because it was lunch time and I saw her

I decided to make a speech and it's all for her...

So I stood on a table and begun

"Hey everybody" I started

All the girls swooned once they saw me so I gave all of them EXCEPT the nerd

My signature smirk

"I just wanted to say that there's a little whore in school! And you won't believe who it is!" I said

I looked at Maka and she looked pale!

Perfect...

"It is..." I pointed to Maka and everybody stared at her

"That nerd!" I said

**Maka's POV**

That idiot!

That's not true! I'm not a whore because I'm only dating one guy! And that's Kid!

Everyone looked at me and started screaming "BOO" and "SLUT" and "SELF-LOW ESTEEM WHORE!"

I got up from my seat and saw everybody yelling those horrible words

I looked at Soul and saw him smirk at me evilly

I felt tears in my eyes and started walking away slowly

Everyone was throwing food at me though

I felt mash potatoes in my hair

Carrots were being throw towards my face

Ketchup, Mustard and Mayo was being squirted towards my legs

And last but not least chocolate milk was thrown towards my shirt

I just looked down at the floor looking pathetic

I walked out of the cafeteria and went to the bathroom

I went into a stall and locked it

Then, my crying begun

*Sniff, *Sniff I started to cry my heart out

"How could a person be so cruel" I whispered to myself

"He lied to everyone and said that I'm a slut when I never even kiss anyone!"

Its true though, I never had my first kiss

Even though I had a boyfriend, Kid

We never kissed...

"Spreading lies, tormenting people, I never thought people like him existed" I started but then looked down to the floor

"But I guess you learn new things everyday" I whispered

After I was done ranting and crying I got up and was about to open the door until I heard voices

"Can you believe it? That nerd's a whore? I never would believe it! But she does wear skirts.." The girl said

I recognized that voice

It's that girl that's captain of the cheerleading squad

Liz Thompson..

"I know right, but what I can't believe is that the innocent quiet losers are the dirty ones"

That was Blair, The school's hottest girl in school

"Its quite sad too, they're so desperate for attention that they would do anything" Liz said

That almost made me come out and murder her but I calmed myself

Until Blair said something that made me come out and startle both of them

They looked at me like I was nothing

"SHUT UP! You don't know even know if he's telling the truth or not! I'm not a tramp! Because IF I was then who would go for a flat-chest bookworm!" I yelled closing my eyes, tears were running down my face

Blair scoffed "Probably paid them"

I looked at her with hate, "You shouldn't be talking considering that you dress like one!" I snapped back

That made them corner me

"Bitch say it again and we will freakin break you here!" Liz said angrily

I put my head down and nodded while they laughed

When they turned they're back on me I pushed them out of the way "See you later sluts!" I said whiling running

I realized something

One, I'm still covered in food

And Two, They're chasing after me!

I started running up the stairs and looked around

The boys locker room

_Are you f*ckin kidding me_ I thought

I went in after I heard the footsteps coming closer, I prayed that nobody would be in there

But just my luck that the idiot was there

He had a white towel around his bottom and had another towel in his hands so that he could dry his hair

I looked at him and gawked

He isn't that bad looking I thought

I noticed then that he saw me

Oh Crap! I thought snapping out of daydream

He saw me and his eyes widended and then he smirked

"Are you following me?" he said

I put my hand over his mouth and put a finger over my lip and said "Shh!"

He nodded and then I heard them

"Damnit, that nerd can run" I heard Liz say

"Probably used to it, after all she's all skin and bone" Blair said while they both of them laughed

My temper was rising and I was just itching to commit murder right then

But this situation isn't looking that good

Once I heard no more foot steps I pulled away my hand and sighed

"Phew" I said nervously and then shot daggers at Soul

While he was grinning like a fool

"I..hate you..." I said slowly with venom in my voice

Then he put his hand on the wall since I was leaning on it and whispered in my ear

"I told you already, don't mess with me or the rumors and torture will come in your life" he started

"This is your punishment"

He then got off me and left me there

I was frozen and I slid down the wall pouting

"What in the world, what am I going to do?!" I whispered to myself

I realized something after this entire experience

This is Hell

And all because

Soul is the Devil..


	3. I'm WHAT?

**A/N: I can't believe that people are actually liking this! Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Maka's POV**

Once I got out of the boy's locker room I decided to go home

I skipped some classes but I didn't care

Besides this school is hell now because of him...

But when I was walking out I felt my phone vibrate

New_ message_

Great, who is it now

_Hey Maka, I just wanted to see if you were ok since you didn't come to class, ho_pe your_ all right!_

_~Kid_

I smiled at that

At least he cares about me

I texted him back

_Yeah I'm fine I just didn't feel so well_

_I decided to go home_

_Sorry about leaving you_

_~Maka_

He replied by saying its fine and that if I still wanted to go on our date tomorrow

I instantly said that I would probably fine for tomorrow and that I could make it

As I was walking home I stopped in front of the school and saw a motorcycle

I thought it was pretty cool so I looked at the license plate to see who's it was and it said the name that I despised the most

"Soul" I whispered

After I said his name I got infuriated

But I thought of something and smirked

_Karma sure is a bitch, right Soul?_

First I started to jack the tires and then I looked in my backpack

_Now where did I keep my paint..._

**5 Minutes Later**

I started laughing insanely and checked the time

2:04

I gasped and quickly hid in the bushes

I could've gone home completely and think of about what happened

Or I could _see _what would happen

You see, after I smashed his tires I decided it wasn't enough for the torture he put me through

So I got my paint out and painted it light pink and a little white and wrote a little something...

...

"I love Hello Kitty?" he mumbled, while I was silently giggling

_This is what the bastard deserves,_

_Embarrassment _

I heard him growl in anger

"Once I find out who did this, I'll kill them" he muttered while walking away taking the motorcycle with him

I heard some laughing and saw some pointing towards him when he was leaving

_And that's what YOU get for messing with ME, _I thought while smirking in victory

**Soul's POV**

As I was walking home with my motorcycle I was pissed off

I know who it was and I hated her

_That bitch..._

She made me **_walk_ **with my motorcycle that was looking like a total Hello Kitty lover

And made ME look like an idiot!

She is going to to die on Monday...

As I reached home I saw that nobody was home since the lights were turned off

And the car wasn't there either

_Weird, _I thought

But the weirdest thing was I saw a note on the door

_Soul, we're sorry but me and your father are going on vacation for a while_

_We're sorry we didn't take you but we thought that we needed a little us time_

_There's about $900 on the counter for you_

_Sweet_! I thought

_It's for rent money_

Rent money? What are they talking about?

_We can't keep you at the house all by yourself because we KNOW you_

_So we came to a conclusion_

I felt a tap on my shoulder

I turned around and saw my best friend Kid standing there while his limo was behind him

I was dead confused so I continued reading while Kid was waiting patiently

_You're going to be living with Kid for a while..._

_We're sorry Soul but always remember _

_We love you_

_Bye! _

_Sincerely, Mom and Dad_

I froze after that

_How more selfish can they get? _I thought

I looked at Kid and he was smiling

"We already have your stuff and I made sure that it was symmetrically in place so you don't need to worry about it" he said happily as he thought about symmetry

_Only you would worry about tha__t, _I thought_  
_

"Don't worry, I wasn't" I said half annoyed

"Good" he started

"Now, get your money inside and let's go!"

**A/N: I think this was pretty good, Until next time, BYE!**


	4. What Are YOU Doing Here?

**Saturday 6:30**

**Maka's POV**

What am I going to wear?! What am I going to do with my hair!?

Choices, Decisions I don't know!

How about my...found it!

And my hair well I guess I'll get my supplies in the bathroom

Accessories, jewelry box

Then I looked at myself in the mirror

Tonight's going to be perfect...

**Soul's POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching TV until I heard yelling

I'm not usually the one to eavesdrop

But I heard my name

Of course I had to...

"Kid, you can't leave Soul by himself"

"Just because he might make a mess in the house and invite some people does not mean it's a party" Kid said

"Then what else would it be?" Lord Death said

Kid was silent for a bit "A get-together"

Lord Death sighed "I'm not taking any chances, and tonight is also a very important night for me! I have to go for two weeks for a meeting in Canada so I won't be back for a while, promise me you'll never leave Soul by himself" Lord Death said

_What? He's leaving? Why would he abandon us too_? I thought

Kid sighed and then I heard silent and footsteps coming downstairs

I ran back to the couch and acted like nothing happened

Then I heard my name by Kid

"What?" I said

"Get dressed, we have somewhere to be" Kid said without looking at me

I gave him an okay and went into my room

I changed into a light blue t-shirt and wore gray fading skinny jeans with my white and black converse

I went out and saw Kid in a black button-down shirt with dress pants and he had black dress shoes as well

"Why so formal?" I asked

He shrugged and checked the time

"Crap, we're going to be late!" Kid started

"Let's go"

We walked to the limo and got there in about five minutes

It was a house that was yellow, had about three windows

I guess that's cool

We walked to the door and Kid knocked

After waiting for a bit we heard the door open

I saw a girl wearing a hi-low hem dress that was red-violet at the top and then black at the bottom

She was wearing a high peep toe shoes

Also a black leather little bag with gold little hoops and a necklace with a heart on it in the middle that had a M on it

Her hair was curled at the bottom and was wavy up

Then I saw her face

She smiled at Kid and then noticed me

Her eyes widened

So did mine

"YOU!"


	5. Are You Kidding Me?

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Maka's POV**

Ok, is it just me or am I hallucinating?

Kid looked at us like we were crazy but we didn't care.

All we did was glare at each for what it seems like forever until Kid broke the silence.

"So I'm guessing you two know eachothe-" Soul cut him off

"So is this your girlfriend?" he asked, Kid nodded while Soul gave out a O with his mouth.

I started talking because I needed some questions answered.

"So Kid" I started "Why did you bring him along on our date?"

Kid put his head down "Because father said I couldn't leave him by himself and he couldn't stay at the house because he's going to be away for two weeks so now I'm stuck with him" he admitted.

"Oh, but why though? I mean is he family related?" I asked still confused.

Kid gave out a chuckle that made my heart flutter "No, but he is my best friend"

My jaw dropped and my eyes were huge,

_How could Kid, the sweet, innocent and charming boy be friends with the stupid, unforgivable jerk!_

I smiled at Kid and then glared at Soul again.

Then once I was done I grabbed Kid's hand, "Well since we got _that_ cleared up now, let's go!" I said happily though in my head I was thinking of destroying Soul.

We went inside the limo and once we were inside it was VERY quiet, until Kid spoke up,

"So how do you two know each other?"

I gulped, and looked at Soul and he had the same reaction I did and it was pretty clear to us that NEITHER of us would talk about how Soul was spreading rumors all over school and how I rigged his bike.

It just would seem that Kid would probably think that Soul is such a cruel person, which was true in my mind, and that he would kick him out and possibly break up with me for being such a devious, which Soul thought was right in his mind, girl.

So I spoke up "Well actually we met in the hallways" I started which was true "I accidentally bumped into him and my books fell so he helped me and then we said sorry and parted our ways" I said even though _that_ part wasn't entirely true.

Kid nodded being oblivious not knowing that they literally want to murder each other right then.

Then the limo stopped and they were finally at the restaurant, which me and Soul were glad about.

We went out of the limo and Kid then took my hand, we smiled each other and went in while Soul followed but I could feel that Soul was giving me daggers with his eyes.

After we went in we sat down at a table and ordered, but it all seemed to fancy so I thought of buying something cheap until Kid whispered to me "Don't order anything cheap, I can order anything here so there's no need to worry" he told me reassuringly.

Even though I was about to protest he give me his best puppy eyes and I sighed, I can't stay upset at him forever so I nodded my head and looked down at the menu.

"I'll have the Samudari Khanzana curry and some water please" I said excitedly.

I really wanted tonight to be perfect and Soul was NOT going to ruin it.

"And I'll have the le burger extravagant with some coke please" Kid said nicely and then we looked at Soul who was still looking at the menu.

"Can I have desert instead?" he said while I was about to literally strangle him for asking such a stupid question.

The waiter looked confused and nodded "Then I'll have some chocolate ice cream with some Dr Pepper"

After he said that the waiter looked like he was gonna pass out but nodded and speed walked towards the kitchen, then I heard Soul laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked harshly, while he looked at me with pure hatred "Nothing" he replied while smirking which got me infuriated "I said to tell me what's so damn funny!" I said louder while he shook his head "Why should I...Tiny-tits"

That got me fuming so I looked around for something and when I could I used my shoe to give him a "MAKA-CHOP!" I yelled while he was laying there on the table, probably unconscious.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kid asked while standing up and started shaking Soul to come back to life.

I shrugged "Possibly, especially if he survived it once"

Then Kid looked at me and sat down "If you say so"

I smiled and took his hand while he jumped a little, _might've startled him_ I thought,

But then he smiled back and relaxed himself and started to intertwined our fingers.

Eventually Soul woke up from his deep sleep and glared at me which I returned but it ended quickly because then our food came and let me tell you, it all looked so good that I think I was drooling until_ he_ talked.

"Close your mouth, you'll get flies in there" Soul said while taking a big piece out of his ice cream meanwhile I was sending daggers at him and Kid was there just enjoying his meal.

Yeah, tonight's going to be a _great _date...


	6. The Movies

**A/N: Schools coming on Wednesday so I'm giving you two chapters for a gift! But don't worry, they're long! ENJOY :)**

**Maka's POV**

As we got done eating we walked out of the restaurant while Kid payed the bill but before he could get it I did.

_$5,000 _plus tax.

I looked at Kid and was pleading him to at least pay something but he shook his head,

"You gave me a promise so I pay for everything tonight" he said reassuringly while smiling at me.

I nodded my head and we went to the movie's next.

"How about we watch the titanic?" I said and Kid shrugged "How about we watch session 9" I shivered and shook my head then Soul spoke up.

"How about we watch..." then he found one he liked and smirked "that one" he pointed to while me and Kid's jaw dropped.

"You wanna watch Shrek?!" I shrieked and he nodded happily while giving me a wink when Kid turned his back and as much as I hate to admit it I felt my cheeks burn up.

"Three tickets to Shrek please" Kid said "HUH!?" I said entirely confused and Kid looked at me innocently.

"You didn't want to watch this? Oh..well then I'll just buy another set of tickets-" but then I cut him off with a hug and he embraced me back, we stood there for a while until Soul coughed.

_Way to go, ruin the moment_ I thought "We should get going" he said while walking inside the theater but I mumbled we still needed popcorn and drinks, Kid heard me so he said to go in and he'll get it.

But I didn't want to leave him but he pleaded me that it was no big deal and I walked slowly inside and saw Soul sitting at the very back.

He sat down in the last row but in the first seat so I sat down next to him and smiled "Kid's getting popcorn and sodas, now I'm stuck with you" I said while he shrugged "Don't care" he said irritated while I was confused.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, even though we were on bad terms, doesn't mean that I don't care for people's feelings.

"Nothing" he mumbled but I keep pursuing him "Pretty please~" I sang while he looked at me and then huffed.

"We're not friends, so don't be nice to me" he started while I blinked stupidity "Don't think that I'm going to be nice to you at school, I'm going to be giving you hell on Monday" he threatened while I got taken back and hit my head in the wall.

That caught Soul's attention "Are you okay?" he said concerned while I scoffed "Why should you care, like you said we're not friends" I snapped.

"Doesn't mean that I can't be concerned if your hurt or not" he stated while I stared at him angrily "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I WAS TRYING TO ASK YOU A QUESTION BECAUSE I WAS CONCERNED AND NOW YOU ASK ME A DAMN QUESTION! MAKE UP YOUR F*CKIN MIND ALREADY!" I whispered while yelling which gained me a "shhh!" and me with a sorry and Soul laughing.

"You're a nerd alright, but you can be pretty funny and stupid too" he said while chuckling while I gave him a glare and then a smile.

"And you're a pain in my ass but your pretty cool when you want to be" I admitted while he growled,

"Not my fault that cool guys like me don't talk to uncool girls like you" he said while putting his arms behind his head so he could use as a pillow, looking towards the movie.

"Cocky ass-hole" I mumbled but he heard me and smirked "Vicious nerd bitch" he replied.

"Uncool Failure"

"Bossy Loser"

"Old Grandpa"

"Anorexic Slut"

"Manwhore"

"Tiny-tits"

"Tiny-penis"

"Bookworm freak"

"Demon"

Then Soul smirked "Kid's Bitch"

My eyes were full of hatred right then.

"You little-" but then Kid came in with our snacks.

"Sorry I was late, the line was SUPER long" he started while smiling at the two of us "Did I miss anything?"

We shook our heads quickly and sat down in our seats because me and Soul were getting VERY furious at each other that we were about to claw each other.

Kid shrugged and sat down next to me, and put the popcorn in my hands because I was in the middle and also because I insisted.

**40 Minutes Later **

Shrek wasn't so bad then I thought, lots of funny moments some scary I have to admit and some romantic which made me go "awww" but the thing was when Shrek bursted into the wedding me and Soul's hand accidentally touched because we both were going to get the popcorn which made us jump.

Luckily the popcorn didn't fall or then Kid would question.

Anyways we were VERY red, well I was but I don't know about him...

I turned to look at him and saw that he was a bit pink and smirked,

_So he was blushing,_

But I was no exception either because once we touched hands I felt electricity in my body and I never felt that with Kid so I decided to test an experiment.

I looked at Kid and saw he was paying attention very closely to the movie and then I saw his hand reaching in so I _accidentally _did too and then our hands touched and we looked at each other.

He was leaning in and I was scared because I really didn't want my first kiss now! So I was about to move my head until Soul did something unthinkable

"SHREK AND FIONA! WHO'S WITH ME! FUCK YOU LORD FARQUAAD!" he yelled at the picture screen while he got some "SHUT UP!" or some "Children are around IDIOT!" and last but not least my favorite "SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!"

I couldn't help but laugh and then forgot about Kid and looked at him and saw he was sitting down in his seat acting like nothing ever happened while I felt guilt wash over me so I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled "Sorry about that, I'm just not ready for it yet" I admitted while he gave me a half-smile and took my hand and squeezed it while giving me an "Okay"

I smiled at that but secretly frowned that I didn't feel any shock or fire nor did my heart flutter anymore.

I was dead confused why I wasn't feeling anything anymore because I thought I loved him but I guess something has changed.

Just don't know what...


	7. Fun House

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating! Anyways Enjoy!**

**Maka's POV**

I tried to get the feeling off of my mind when we went into the limo but I couldn't help but think about everything,

_Why did I feel something?_

_Why doesn't my heart flutter anymore?_

_Why didn't I let Kid kiss me?_

All those thoughts were in my head but then Kid spoke,

"This will be our last place to go and its only... 8:35 so we can only be there until 10 so lets have the time of our lives!" Kid said happily while me and Soul looked at him dumbfounded.

"Um, where are we going?" I said confused,

"The carnival!" Kid said happily while I gave an okay and smiled.

_I always wanted to go to the carnival, Kid remembered._

I grinned until Soul spoke this time,

"Yo, why do you keep grinning to yourself Maka? It's creepy" Soul said while I glared but my stomach dropped.

"Because I never went to a carnival before, is it my fault that I'm excited?" I snapped back while he looked at me confused.

"You've never been to a carnival before!?" he said while his eyes went wide,

I nodded my head and looked down so they wouldn't see my red face, I don't know why but I just was red but I wasn't embarrassed or anything! Right?

"Wow" Soul started " I thought every kid went to one but I guess I was wrong" he mumbled and after that it was silence.

We got there in about 10 minutes and as soon as the driver said,

"We're here!"

I automatically went out of the limo and waited for Kid and Soul to come out,

"So" Kid started "Which ride are we going on first?" he said while putting his arm around me which I might've imagined but saw Soul annoyed while rolling his eyes.

"Don't care, let's just go on a ride" Soul said annoyed while looking around,

"Which one?" I asked while looking at Soul.

"Doesn't matter" he stated plainly

"How about that one?" Kid said pointing to a house that was all colorful with clowns and it was HUGE! Also it said "Fun House" so we decided to go but Soul said it wasn't _cool_ enough until I practically begged him to come saying it wouldn't be the same without him which caught his attention while Kid was getting tickets.

"Maka" he said looking into my eyes,

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Do you like me?" Soul said while my eyes went wide,

I shook my head fast while he laughed.

"You sure? I mean why else would you want me to come?" he said while I was turning redder by the minute.

I shrugged "I don't know, but I don't care anymore! Coming or not, me and Kid are" I said while walking away until he caught my wrist

He gave me a grin which for some reason made me feel weak "Fine, I'll go but only because I don't want to miss anything" he said while releasing me and walking towards Kid,

My knees were weak and I think I was heating up every second now and my heart started pounding faster.

_Am I scared, nervous? Because I never felt this way before._

I looked at Soul and Kid then,

_Maybe it's because they did something or it was something I ate, either way I have this feeling and I never got it before.._


	8. Now What?

**A/N: Enjoy! :D**

**Maka's POV**

I started calming down when we went in line,

Good news was there wasn't that much of a line but the bad news was,

It felt like a lot of tension in the air...

Especially when Kid spoke up,

"Soo, Maka" Kid started "How'd you get Soul here?" he asked curiously,

I froze, if I told him the REAL reason why then he'd get mad at Soul but if I tell him a FAKE reason I'll never be able to look him in the eye again.

I looked at him "I-" Soul cut my off though before I spoke,

"She just did" Soul said plainly while Kid gave me a smile and then glared at Soul.

"I didn't ask you, did I?" Kid said angrily while Soul gave him a death glare,

"Since my name was in it I think I could answer it" Soul said bored while looking around.

"When did you get such an asshole?" Kid asked furiously while Soul looked like he was enjoying Kid's anger,

"Since when did you get such a freak?" Soul said happily while Kid was about to crumble him since his face looked like it was about to explode.

Until I broke it so they wouldn't start a scene..

"Guys! Stop it!" I said getting in the middle while spreading my arms, pushing them back so they wouldn't get any closer.

"Maka, this doesn't involve you! Get in the line and away from us because things are going to get a little ugly" Kid said while putting his fist in his hand,

Meanwhile Soul was just standing there looking everywhere, bored as ever "For once I actually agree with the freak, Tiny-tits this doesn't involve you" Soul said.

After I heard that my face felt red but with anger, so then a punch was thrown but not from Kid.

No, it was from _ME._

Soul fell on the ground while I smirked at him "Idiots shouldn't talk about me, especially when they mock me" I said angrily while turning my back to him waiting patiently in line.

Luckily we were next,

"NEXT!" the man said who was managing the Fun House,

He looked at me and shivered "T-tickets, p-please" he stuttered while I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, they're just being idiots" I whispered while he nodded and then smiled,

"Well then, enjoy the Fun House!" he said happily while I dragged Kid by his arm inside meanwhile Soul was following behind holding his jaw.

"The geeks always have a bitch side" Soul mumbled but I heard it,

"What the hell did you just say?" I angrily said letting go of Kid's arm.

Soul smirked while I glared "You heard me, you're a geek who has such a bitchy side" he said while I growled.

"And the popular kid is such a loser" I said angrily while he walked up to me and shot daggers at me,

On the outside I was confident, angry, and prepared but...

On the inside I was literally shaking..

"How come I'M a loser?" he said while I gave out a little laugh,

"You, Soul Evans, got punched, by a girl who is apparently a geek, congrats for me, sorry for you" I said plainly while he was fuming but let it go and walked past me.

"HEY! Where are you going! We're supposed to go all together!" I shouted looking around and then my eyes went wide,

I quickly followed behind him, it didn't take long until he noticed my presence.

"Why are you following me?" he said angrily while I grabbed his arm,

"Kid wasn't there, and I have to admit something" I mumbled the last part while he stopped, turned around and faced me giving me a smirk.

"What's the phobia?" he said happily and then out of nowhere a clown popped out but not a fun clown, no not at all.

"Welcome to your DEATH!" it said crazily,

It had a white face, red lipstick where it grinned ear to ear, black makeup on its eyes making it look like it had no eyes, while its teeth were pointy and looked sharp, it had some red dripping from it's head, a red clown nose and wearing a large clown suit that was orange on one side and black on the other having black gloves and a black machete in its hand.

I stared at it in horror and so did Soul,

"S-so what was y-your p-phobia" he asked staring at the clown who was walking towards us,

I took his arm "Clowns" I said plainly while I heard the clown laughing insanely.

"Better run because this clown isn't no fun at all" the clown said happily while running now with his machete in the air.

Soul quickly took my arm and started running with me while I was thinking about this whole situation,

_This is definitely NOT a Fun House.._


	9. Home

**A/N: Made a twitter, its my username. I'll be writing the news of my stories and whats next! Anyways ENJOY!**

**Soul's POV**

_The first thing in my mind, when I saw that creepy clown was:_

_What the f*ck is happening!_

First I agreed to coming to this stupid place,

Second I was gonna kick Kid's ass for asking so many damn questions,

But this?! Is Maka a bad luck charm or is this just not my day?

Weird thing though,

When the clown was running towards us, my instinct told me to grab Maka and run with _her._

I don't know but I just followed it. It was going great until...

"Soul! I can't keep running with this dress!" Maka yelled,

I turned my head and saw she was having a hard time not tripping on her dress,

She took her shoes off but she couldn't take off the dress.

I huffed angrily and stopped running, quickly picking her up meanwhile trying to find an exit.

"Can't get away from me~ After all, who doesn't love a good clown?" the creepy clown said,

"A good clown? How about my horrible childhood?!" Maka said,

I was confused after I head that, I think Maka noticed cause then she told me that she'd tell me later.

Anyways as we- wait scratch that, as I was running I saw something.

3 white stripes!

"KID!" I yelled gaining him to turn his head.

I quickly ran up to him while he didn't look to happy, "Kid! Oh thank God! For once I'm actually glad I found you-" Kid cut me off though, with a punch towards the jaw.

"SOUL!" Maka yelled,

**Maka's POV**

I don't know why Kid punched Soul, but I really don't know why I even yelled his name. I looked at Soul worriedly, then at Kid.

"Why did you do that?!" I yelled while all he did was stare at me.

"Why are you carrying Maka?" Kid said still looking at me.

"Tsk! Are you serious!? That's because you punched me!? Look, it isn't what it looks like, there was a clown-" After Soul said that his eyes went wide and he turned around.

While I was very angry, "WHY DID YOU DROP ME! YOU COULD'VE JUST TOLD ME TO GET OFF!" I yelled but Soul wasn't paying attention.

"He was right here-" Soul said but didn't sound so sure "But he was here!" he yelled angrily while Kid raised a brow. "Maka, what's he talking about?" he said to me while I, who was on the floor, still angry, was now very confused.

"There was this clown" I started looking around "But he was creepy, and he started chasing us but then he disappeared" I whispered while Kid's eyes went wide.

"Maka, I"m so sorry! I know that you don't like clowns and since this is a Fun House, there could've been lots of clowns around here! I left because I saw this picture leaning towards the left more than the right so I evened it out" Kid explained while I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Its okay" I said but Kid shook his head,

"No its not! I just left you there! What kind of boyfriend am I?!" He yelled while I just shook my head "No Kid it's fine" I said taking his arm while walking to Soul who was left looking like he just saw a ghost, I took his arm too.

I took both of the idiots arms and walked out to the exit, I looked around and saw people happy.

I sighed "Why can't life be more easier?" I whispered while going to a bench but I accidentally bumped into somebody "Sorry" I mumbled while walking away but was blocked, I looked up and saw the person- wait no, people who I really didn't want to see at all.

"Hey slut! Why do you have Soul and Kid? Are they drugged? Are you going to rape them?! So pathetic!" Blair said angrily while Liz was just glaring at me.

I was confused so I looked at them and saw they both passed out. "Are you f*ckin kidding me?" I whispered and then looked at Blair "Actually I was on a date but then _he _came along" I looked at Soul "We just had a long day" I admitted, Blair was gonna say something but Liz beat her.

"A date? Seriously? Why would anyone want to date a whore like you? Besides, they're too hot, it's not like your pretty" Liz snapped while I glared. "I may not be pretty but at least I'm not desperate" I said while Blair rolled her eyes but then smirked "Say cheese!" she said while my eyes went wide.

"NO!" I yelled but it was to late, Blair had a camera in her hand the whole time and she just took at picture of me with 2 guys.

Personally I wouldn't care but with the reputation I have right now... Just think of what they'd do to me?!

I looked down sadly while Liz and Blair laughed, I walked away but I kept hearing them call me names.

"Slut!

"Whore"

"Bitch"

"Loser!"

"Freak!"

They yelled those names out while laughing meanwhile I walked to where Kid parked his limo, I told the driver to go to Kid's place.

He nodded while I laid Kid on the right side of the seats and Soul of the left, I sat in the back between them.

I yawned then and looked at Kid, I gave a small smile, "The things I do for you" I mumbled and then looked at Soul.

I sneered while rolling my eyes " I hate you, I can't believe that I almost thought of you as a friend" I whispered angrily "You ruined me, so I'm gonna ruin you"

The drive was over about 10 minutes so I carried Kid first, I went inside and went upstairs towards his bedroom. I laid him down on his bed while giving him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you Kid, for this date" I said happily and then sighed sadly "Now I have to get the idiot"

I went out and got Soul, who was now on the floor. I tried to lift him up but he was too heavy, Kid wasn't _that _heavy.

So I asked the driver to help me, he helped me put Soul on the couch, "Thank you" I said while he nodded going back to the car.

Then I looked at Soul and smirked "I know that you saved my life today but like you said" I started "We're not friends"


	10. Are You Serious!

**A/N: Got a twitter, called Lovetowrite4life, I will be writing the news, updates and new stories! Anyways ENJOY! :D**

**Soul's POV**

_Ugh..what happened last night?_

I looked around and saw that the house was fine and sighed in relief that I didn't do anything and then checked the clock, 7:45am.

"DAMNIT I'M LATE!" I yelled quickly going upstairs to my room to only find a Kid standing in front of my door. "What?" I said nervously while Kid smirked.

"That clock's wrong, it's only 7:20" he said while I stopped moving around and gave a quick phew "Anyways we have school today so hurry up and change, oh and the bathroom's broken so we can't brush our teeth today, so eat a breath mint" Kid said while walking away.

I made a face as he was walking away and went into my room to change into a orange t-shirt with my black jacket, then I got on my dark-gray pants and lastly put on my white and black converse.

I got my backpack and went downstairs only to find Kid waiting at the front door. So I took my breath mint and went.

"Ready to go?" he said while I nodded.

**10 Minutes Later**

Good news was that we made it to school but the bad news was that everybody kept pointing and laughing at me and I had no idea why so I looked at Kid "Why are they laughing at me" I whispered while he shrugged.

"How am I suppoused to answer that" he said while walking away leaving me very confused.

Anyways as I was walking I spotted Blair and smirked, I walked to her and put my arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

Everything was going great until...

"A mustache and beard?!" Blair said disgusted pushing me off "Who drew that on you?!" she said looking at me leaving me still confused.

"What are you talking about?" I said confused and then Blair got out a little mirror and showed me my face.

I was freaking out, "What the hell! How'd that get there?!" I said angrily while Blair put away her mirror and shrugged and then she gasped.

"Did the nerd do it?!" she questioned while I raised a brow. "Which one?" I said.

"The whore" she whispered while my eyes went wide. "That bitch.." I whispered and then looked at Blair and smirked " Listen Blair, last night I was drunk with Kid and then saw Maka, she went up to us and acted all nice to us until I realized something!" I said while catching Blair's full attention.

"She wanted me and Kid to do her but we said no but she kept insisting so when were about to leave, she knocked us out and she probably drew on my face while at it" I said while Blair gasped and pulled me close to her chest which made me get a nosebleed

"My poor baby! I'm so sorry I didn't save you! Don't worry though! I'll tell everyone at school!" she said while giving me a kiss "Don't worry Soul! I'll make that bitch pay!" she said while walking away.

I smirked while getting rid of the nosebleed "I told her not to mess with me, but that bitch still does"


	11. Hurt

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! But don't worry, I will not leave this story until it's finished!**

**Maka's POV**

I was at school in my math class, my teacher was showing us a new unit, trigonometry.

"Anyways class, we will be learning that because you already know the rest! So, now-" the teacher got cut off though because we heard a noise.

It was the announcements.

"Hey everbody!" a girl said, it was Blair.

"I just have to tell you all that somebody in this school is such a whore!" Blair said, then I felt everybody's eyes on me.

"She's such a bitch! Why you may ask? Simple! One, she has two boys on her hand! One is Soul! I heard that she drugged him! Suppousledly since she was so desperate so wanted to do him but instead Soul simply said no but of course, the bitch couldn't take no for an answer" Blair said while my eyes went wide.

That didn't happen! But even though I knew it was another rumor, everybody started glaring at me. I even felt a spit-wad at the back of my head!

"Anyways, she is the reason why Soul has a mustache on! It's not his fault! Who is it, you ask? I'll tell you!" Blair started while I got up and went towards the door. I couldn't take all these lies anymore!

"It's the school's whore"

I walked away angrily, I took my bag and left. I didn't care that the teacher was calling for me, I didn't care that everybody called me a whore. All I cared about was getting away from here.

But when I was walking away I bumped into someone.

"Sorry" I mumbled while leaving but then somebody caught my wrist, I looked back and saw Liz.

"Hey bitch" she started while I rolled my eyes. "What do you want Liz?" I asked while she smirked.

"This" Liz pushed me down to the floor while I gave a small ow, I looked up and saw her smirking evilly "You should rot in hell, first your a whore, second you mess with 2 guys! Such a pathetic loser" she said while kicking my leg.

"Ow!" I yelled while all she did was smirk and laugh at me. "You're an idiot! A loser! Retard!" she said while I kept giving out painful groans.

Personally, I didn't care. I didn't care what she was gonna do, because I already feel like hell.

"Die bitch die!" she yelled while picking me up by my shirt, she slapped me with her free hand and then threw my on the ground.

"STOP!" somebody yelled, me and Liz looked up and saw Blair.

"Stop it Liz!" she yelled running towards us. "That's so cruel Liz!" Blair said while giving my a hand.

I took it because I thought she turned a new leaf, even though she told the whole school a new rumor.

"Here I'll help you" she said while smiling, I smiled back but then she smirked.

"Not" Blair tightened her grip on my hand and it started to hurt, then she threw me on the ground, again.

Blair and Liz started to laugh "Go Blair! I thought you were actually starting to give her kindness!" Liz said while Blair laughed. "A loser like her doesn't need it" Blair stated while kneeling down to the floor.

She whispered to me harshly "After all, she messed with Soul" Blair got up and then pulled one of my pigtails.

"Ah" I said while they laughed like witches.

"Does it hurt? Huh?! Does it!?" They said while I shook my head.

"Go ahead, be bitches" I started "After all, I already felt like hell when I met Soul" I stated while they glared.

I literally felt like I was gonna die at that moment until we all heard a voice.

"Well that's mean, I didn't know that I was such an ass"


	12. Walk

**Soul's POV**

"Well that's mean, I didn't know that I was such an ass" I joked while walking up Maka.

I saw that her face was all red, she had some blood coming from her lip and little bit on her nose. Her eyes were puffed up too. Her clothes were torn a little bit, she had some blood around them.

I looked up to see who did it and noticed Blair and Liz. My eyes went wide, I only told Blair to do the announcements, I never told her to go this far..

"Move" I said firmly, Blair and Liz looked at me curiously but did what I requested. Then I looked at Maka again and picked her up. I could tell she didn't want to get picked up because I felt her shaking but I didn't care.

Besides, I think she'd want to go home then let her die here. I picked her up and then walked away. As I was walking away though I heard Blair and Liz yell.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"She's a whore, Soul!"

"She' just desperate!"

"If you do this Soul, we're over!" Blair yelled while I turned back. I shrugged "I don't care if we do, besides, I won't regret it" I said plainly while walking away.

As I was close to the door I stopped. "I so regret it" I mumbled. Then I kicked the door open and went out.

"Soul" Maka whispered, I looked at her and saw she was pretty messed up. I sighed "Where do you live?" I asked removing my eyes away from her.

"Call Kid" she said, I looked at her this time and made a face. My eyes were wide "Why?" I replied while she coughed.

"I want to see him" she stated, Maka closed her eyes this time but I could still feel her breathe.

"But then he'll know the truth" I said, Maka opened an eye and glared at me with it.

"This is all your damn fault Soul, you should clean it up and tell the truth" she said, I huffed. I was gonna reply until I heard a voice.

"What's the truth?" the person said, I looked back quickly and saw the person I really didn't want to see at the moment.

Kid..

* * *

"Hey Kid" I said nervously, I had a fake smile on but Kid was only paying attention to who I was holding.

Kid's eyes went wide "What happened?!" he shrieked referring to Maka.

I sighed and then looked at Maka, I let her go through all this.

At first I hated her, I didn't like that she pushed me, even though it was on accident. I was gonna let it slide because she was a girl and new but then she got on my bad side.

So I bullied her. Personally I didn't care if I started rumors, I didn't care if she was called names. All I cared about was that she suffered.

But I didn't know that people hated her that much...

So I decided to tell Kid the truth.

"I did this" I started while closing my eyes "I made Maka suffer all this" I opened my eyes this time. I saw that Kid wasn't happy.

Then I looked at his hands, both of them clenched. "What do you mean by that?" he said angrily, he furrowed his eyebrows at me and glared.

"I mean that I bullied your girlfriend, I started rumors about her being the school whore" I explained "You probably weren't in the cafeteria during that day because that's where it started" I said.

Kid looked at me with hatred then "I was in the library, I didn't know that the school whore was Maka though, I thought it was Liz or Blair!" he yelled while I shrugged.

"Personally I was gonna lie to you right now but seeing Maka like this, I decided to come clean" I stated while looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Kid, for being a bad friend and a bad person" I said while looking down. "You can carry Maka home, I don't even deserve to know her for all the pain I've put her through" I stated, but then Kid cleared his throat.

I looked up and saw him looking at me sternly "Take her home but, tell the truth" Kid started "Tell everybody that you lied about everything, tell them it's not true" Kid said, I nodded my head and then looked at Maka.

"She lives on the right side of the street, her address is 2619" Kid said, I gave him a small thank you and walked away but Kid blocked me.

"But that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you off the hook"

I nodded again and left, I went walking because I really didn't want to face Kid at home. I sighed, then looked at Maka.

She had her eyes closed and was breathing slowly but she was living. I smiled at her.

_You're so stupid for letting them hurt you, _I thought. Then I remembered the way she looked at her house with her date with Kid.

_She was fine that day, _I thought. Then my eyes went wide and I froze. I shook my head and kept walking.

_I can't think of her like that! If I do then people will start thinking that I like her! _

But then I looked back at Maka, _so helpless yet so cute.._

"Ugh" I mumbled, I looked at the houses and then found it, 2619. Immediately I perked up and quickly went to the door. I knocked and then waited.

I waited for probably about five minutes though, I huffed angrily so I put Maka down carefully on the grass, then I went to open the door.

It was unlocked so I went back to get Maka but then saw her face. _So innocent..._

I shook my head quickly and then looked at her again.

_Maybe just one little kiss..._

After that I leaned in and kissed her...

**CLIFFHANGER! :D**


	13. House

**Soul's POV**

Forehead..

I kissed Maka's forehead because I couldn't do it in public!

People would think something's up..

I sighed and then looked at Maka who was just resting peacefully.

Then I picked her up bridal-style and carried her inside her house.

Her house wasn't big nor too big. The last time I was here it seemed to small.

The walls were painted baby blue, there was a brown couch in the middle and a fireplace in front of it. The kitchen was next to it but it had no doors to them.

I shrugged and went upstairs. I saw two rooms so I picked the closest one.

It was the bathroom though. I grumbled to myself and went out. Then I went into the other room and saw a single bed.

I smiled and walked over there. I gently put Maka down on the bed.

After I did I took a deep breath of relief.

But then remembered Kid..

"I am so dead" I whispered. Then I looked at Maka and started stroking her hair.

"I don't know why I'm acting this way but I'll promise you that I'll stop the rumors" I paused "But promise me you'll stop being a bitch" I joked.

After that I smirked and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye bitchy nerd"

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I heard everything. I felt everything.

But for some reason, I loved it.

I don't know why but I loved the feeling when Soul kissed me twice.

In reality I was awake the whole time but I decided to just close my eyes and rest for a bit.

Thing was that I couldn't sleep! But I did open my eyes when he carried me home.

_Flashback_

_I felt Soul carry me somewhere, probably home._

_It was okay but then I felt something uncomfortable,_

_I'll admit that I peeked a bit to see where he landed me down._

_I saw that we were at my house, I was relieved that the idiot could find my house._

_Then I saw Soul turn so I quickly closed my eyes again._

_I heard his footsteps coming closer._

_Then it was all silent.._

_UNTIL I FELT SOME WARM LIPS ON MY FOREHEAD!_

_Instantly I was freaking out inside and I wanted to open my eyes already but I decided not to because at the same time, I kind of liked it._

After that flashback I sighed while sitting up.

"It still hurts" I whispered. I rubbed my back with my arm and huffed.

"Might as well get healed" I mumbled. I got up slowly because it kept hurting.

I walked slowly to the bathroom and was thankful that it was just next door.

I went inside and looked at the cabinets near the mirror. I only found some bandages, toilet paper and my medicine pills. I groaned but took out the bandages and the toilet paper.

First I got the bandages out and put them on the small cuts, and the cuts that I could reach.

So I put three bandages on my left arm and four on my right.

Then I got six bandages for legs, and lastly but not least I got two more bandages for my nose and lip.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed but shrugged "Least today's Friday" I mumbled.

Then I took the toilet paper but first I removed my shirt.

I tried to feel my back to see where it hurt. Next I got the toilet paper and wrapped it around my back to my stomach.

I had toilet paper wrapped around me but I didn't care. I knew that it could fall of easily but like I said, I don't care.

So I quickly got my shirt and put it on. I smiled at myself in the mirror even though I faked it.

"I should take a nap" I started "I had a long day today anyways"


	14. Talk

**A/N: Sorry for being s lazy! Anyways Enjoy!**

**Kid's POV**

So much hate, so much pain and yet, it was all towards my girlfriend.

I growled under my breath and waited impatiently for Soul to come back.

We were gonna have a _talk_..

**5 Minutes Later,**

I was now on the couch staring at the wall waiting until I heard the door. I quickly looked up and saw him.

Immediately I got up and went to him. While he was looking down.

I was gonna speak up until he did.

"Do whatever you want, I deserve" Soul said while looking down, putting his hands up in defense.

I glared at him and sighed "Why did you do it?" I asked.

After that he put his hands down slowly "I can't answer that question" he mumbled.  
"And why is that?" I said angrily while gritting my teeth. It took all my strength not to kill him at this moment but to get answers.

"Because I don't know myself" he stated. I rolled my eyes though.

"So you just messed with my girlfriend? You spreaded rumors, made her suffer by not telling me that you guys didn't like each other on the date but worst-got beat up and now's the school's whore" I started "What kind of friend are you!" I yelled angrily.

But Soul just shrugged "How was I supposed to know that she was your girlfriend?" he said sadly. Meanwhile I was fuming up.

"You're being pathetic, stupid, an arrogant and such an ass!" I paused "Get out"

Now that caught Soul's attention..

"What are you talking about?" he said while looking up. I crossed my arms at him and sent daggers.

"Get the hell out of my house" I said. But knowing Soul, I know that we would have an argument.

"No" he started. This time Soul was tempting me with his eyes "What if I don't want to?" he said while smirking.

I uncrossed my arms and then pointed to the door "I'll tell dad what you dad and since he's the principal-would you rather be suspended or homeless?" I asked.

Soul shrugged again and smirked happily "Schools not important" he mentioned.

I growled under my breath "Do you want me to tell your parents then?" I asked.

Soul's eyes went wide after that. "I'll pack my things" he said while walking away but I blocked him.

I closed my eyes and then opened them "Not after this" I said. I took a deep breath, smirked and then clenched my right fist.

"Hope it hurts" I said while punching Soul in his jaw.


	15. Thoughts

**Soul's POV**

_I deserved it, _I thought while walking up the stairs, holding my jaw.

_I deserved that punch and, I deserve to suffer._

_But I'll admit that when Kid punched me I wanted to kill him, right there, at that minute._

_Only reason why I holded back was because of Maka._

I stopped walking after that_. _

_For Maka?! I didn't punch Kid because of Maka?!_

Then I thought of a image of Maka, she was wearing a burgundy velvet dress, it had a black peter pan collar which is attached by small buttons, and the pleated skirt of the back-zipped frock.

It wasn't the longest dress nor was it the shortest one. But either way, Maka looked hot in it.

She had a black headband as well and had her hair down. But what amazed me that most is that she wore a dress and looked all fancy-like but had black combat boots.

Maka looked pretty damn fine in this picture.

Then I came back to reality.

I realized where I was and then felt something on my chin. I quickly removed it with my arm and then knew what it was.

I was drooling..

"Damnit" I mumbled under my breath. I face-palmed my forehead and shook my head afterwards while walking up again.

"First I have some weird movements, then I think awkward things and then I drool over an image" I started and then froze.

"What's next? I fall for that loser?" I joked. I chuckled and shook my head again.

"Like that'd ever happen" I said and then went into my room.

I plopped down into my bed and stared at the wall.

"But why do I keep thinking about her? It makes no sense if I think that she's not attractive whatsoever" I stated.

"Besides, she has Kid and I have..well not Blair" I sighed and then put my arms behind my head so I could use a pillow.

"Let's see what life has in store for us"

* * *

**Meanwhile..**

**Maka's POV**

I was on my bed staring at the wall. Supposedly I wanted to sleep but I couldn't.

I kept rewinding of what happened today! Something was wrong with me!

First, I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking. Second I liked his touch. But third is that I let him kiss me when I have a boyfriend!

Either A, I ate something bad. B, I'm gone completly insane or C,

I've fallen for an idiot.

After that thought I started laughing.

"Must be B!" I said while chuckling.

Then I got up and stretched my arms while yawning.

"How could I fall for an idiot if I already have a boyfriend?" I mumbled under my breath while going downstairs.

I walked down the steps and went into the living room.

I sat down on the couch and thought for a bit.

"But if it was B then I would have no control of myself, and I haven't really eaten anything today." I started.

"Does it mean that it was...C?" I whispered.

After that I looked around, my eyes searched everywhere and I was panicking.

"This has to be a joke right?!" I said nervously.

Then I put my knees up on the couch and let my body fall down on the couch.

"I'll have to take a test" I started "I'll have to see what happens tomorrow"

I sighed then and closed my eyes.

"What are my true feelings?"

* * *

**The Next Day  
**

**Maka's POV**

"Ahh" I yawned while getting up.

I ruffled my hair up with my eyes closed.

Then I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the living room. "Did I pass out yesterday?" I said confused. Then I remembered that I didn't set an alarm.

My eyes went wide and I quickly ran towards my room. I got out a navy blue skirt, a yellow polo shirt and my black and white converse.

When I was done I went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. I put my hands in the water and got some water in my face. Then I turned it off for a bit so I could get my cup from the bathroom cabinet.

I got a light green cup and put water in it. Next I kept the water on and washed my toothbrush. Then I brushed my teeth and went back into my room to get two black hair ties and put my hair into two pigtails.

Just because I was late, it doesn't mean that I couldn't wear my signature look.

Then I looked at the clock that I had above my bed and saw the time.

_6:09am_

After that my eyes went wide and my mouth was wide open.

I rushed for nothing.

Angered, I sat down on my bed and crossed my arms.

"Now I have to wait for an hour" I said sadly.

But then I smiled "That means I can still have my sanity left" I mumbled happily.

Then I got up and walked downstairs,

"Since I'm early, I guess I'll have breakfast"


	16. True Feelings

**Maka's POV**

_7:35_

_It's time, _I thought.

It's time to see my true feelings.

I sighed sadly and then walked to my door.

First I closed my eyes, I took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, nothing will go wrong" I started "Besides, Kid is your boyfriend, you shouldn't think that you like Soul" I said to myself.

But I wasn't so sure. I felt like I was lying to myself.

I opened my eyes then and furrowed my brows "Guess we'll have to find out"

**8 Minutes Later**

I was pretty early to school but I didn't really care, I just needed some answers. I was leaning on the school's wall with my right foot on it while my left was on the floor.

Personally, I was dead nervous!

First of all, my stomach kept turning and making butterflies, I always hated that!

Second of all, I felt my cheeks burn up, how did that happen!?

And third of all, my heart was beating fast. It felt like when you just ran for a while and your out of breath, then you check your heart-rate.

That's how I felt.

This was the worst day ever..

_7:35am_

I saw that two minutes had past and I still haven't spotted Soul or Kid!

Woah, rewind!

I meant, _Kid _and _Soul._

There was a crowd of people walking towards the school.

I looked at them and tried to find black hair with three white stripes as well as finding white hair.

But the only people I saw were Blair and Liz...

I huffed angrily, somehow it caught their attention though because the next thing I know, they came over.

"Hey whore" Blair said while smirking.

I rolled my eyes and put my right foot down "What do you want?" I asked annoyed, I really didn't want to talk to them now..

"What? We can't talk to the school's bitch" Liz stated, she was smirking at me. I just knew she was trying to tempt me.

"I'm not a bitch or a whore, get your damn facts right" I said angrily. They really were getting on my last nerves.

"If you aren't then why would Soul lie?" Blair asked annoyed, she was defiantly not pleased with me.

"Because he's an ass" somebody said.

Blair and Liz turned around while I looked up, it was Kid.

"Pfft, why should we listen to you? Besides, why are you defending here if she tried to molest you?" Liz asked while batting her eyelashes at him.

I growled under my breath at her. But for some reason, when I saw Kid, my stomach did not flip, my cheeks seemed normal and my heart wasn't racing, it was all just...normal.

"First of all, Soul told rumors, not facts. Second of all, she's my girlfriend" Kid stated.

After that Blair rolled her eyes while Liz crossed her arms.

"Why would you date a flat-chested loser?" Liz said angrily.

Kid glared at her "I like her, simple as that right? Also because she's kind, sweet and gentle. Unlike you, she's not a bitch but, she's perfect" Kid snapped back.

After Kid said that he went up to me and took my hand. He started walking past Blair and Liz fast then.

I could tell Kid was angry, he was mad that they insulted me.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused while being dragged by Kid.

Kid kept looking up and didn't dare to look back at me "To Soul, he needs to stop these rumors now" he stated.

_Soul,_ I thought.

Then I realized something.

When I thought about his name, my stomach was turning, I felt my cheeks burn a little and my heart started to race. Even my heart fluttered a bit.

I realized, after those systems, it could only mean one thing.

Even though I don't want to admit it, it's literally a fact.

Truth is, I don't like Kid that much like I used to.

Instead, I fell for an, idiot, moron, cruel but the most popularest guy in school.

_Soul._


	17. Truth

**Soul's POV**

I was in the lunch room as usual laying on the _cool _table.

On the outside, I was relaxed and acted like I had no problems in the world.

But on the inside, I was just waiting for everybody to come.

I was gonna tell everybody when Maka came in.

Don't know why but I think she deserves to be here, after all, I started it here in the first place.

I was laying down on the table while using my arms as pillows. I closed my eyes and waited until I heard the door slam.

Immediately I opened my eyes and slowly got up. I put my feet on the seating of the table and was sitting on the table itself.

It was Kid and Maka.

I smiled but Kid didn't seem to happy, while Maka looked worried.

"Sup Kid" I said coolly. Kid though didn't reply and went up to me with Maka.

**Maka's POV**

The minute I saw Soul I felt my heart racing a mile! I felt my knees shake and it started getting hot when he started at us.

_Am I sweating? Is it hot in here or is it just me?!_

_Oh crap he's looking at us! What am I gonna do!? _

Kid went up to him while Soul asked him what's up, I hated how he acted so cool-like when I'm already nervous enough!

"Sup Kid?! I already knew you were stupid but I didn't think that you really were an ass!" Kid yelled angrily while tightining his grip on my wrist.

I yelped a bit and Soul probably noticed because next thing I knew, Soul had a serious face on and got off the table.

He looked at Kid first for a bit and then looked at me.

_I feel my face heating up! Can he notice?! Oh damn it, stop looking at me!_

Soul eyed me and then looked down at our hands. Then out of nowhere he took my other hand and pulled me towards him.

Kid let go because he didn't know Soul would do that, neither did I!

_My palms are sweaty and he's holding my hand! So embarrassing!_

I looked at Soul who was now staring at Kid, they were literally gonna kill each other right now.

Everybody else in the lunchroom probably noticed because then I heard yelling.

"Why is Soul holding the whore's hand?"

"Did she pay him to make a scene?"

"Is she really that desperate?"

"She must be filthy rich if she can make Soul do that!"

"Rachet!"

"Shut the hell up!" Soul yelled angrily.

Immediately everybody quieted down.

Soul then leaded me to the table where he was and got up, he pulled my hand telling me to come up but I refused.

I looked around quickly and shook my head "It's a school rule!" I whispered to him but he rolled his eyes.

_Does he know how irresistible he is!? He really has to stop this!  
_

"School rule my ass" he said while smirking. He tugged me again. I sighed so I just went up with him.

He now looked at me while still holding my hand. We were standing on the table, everybody was watching.

_Soul really has to stop staring at me! I feel my cheeks burning up more!_

"Maka Albarn is not a whore" he started.

"Because a whore is somebody who can get anybody, like me" Soul smirked then and showed his teeth to some girls.

They giggled a bit and turned a bit pink. Soul liked that because then he winked to a girl with blonde hair, light blue eyes with a fake tan.

That girl was showing everything!

_STOP GIGGILING AT HIM! Stop flirting with them Soul! You're breaking my heart.._

"I'm a man-whore but Maka...well look at her" Soul then let go of my hand and turned towards me.

"Who would want a flat-chested, vicious, ugly, stupid, pathetic, little girl like you?"

_Soul...Stop..Please..._

"I-I-I" I stuttered. The group of girls laughed at me while some boys nodded in approval of Soul's words.

"If she was filthy rich then why does she wear some loser clothes?

If she was really desperate then why didn't she try showing some skin?

If she really wanted a scene then I might as well kiss her.

She's rachet, I know she is, deal with it.

Lastly, I only took her hand because I can't stand seeing my best friend dating such a loser" Soul said.

After I heard that reality struck me.

_Soul is the most popularest guy in school, he's a man whore and an ass._

_While I, the loser bookworm, is a nobody who's only dating a guy who I know don't like._

_He was right, I'm a pathetic loser, what gives me the rights to like him?_

Then I looked at Soul sadly who was still staring at the crowd.

"Truth is, she's not a whore, but she is still a geek. Anyways, you can all leave now, stop bullying her now" Soul said.

Some people gave out "Damnit!" or "Crap!" when he said they couldn't bully me.

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit when he said that but then I literally died when he said the next part.

"Stop bullying her because" he started and then took my hand again.

"That's my job"


	18. Well It's About Time

**Soul's POV**

I didn't mean it. Those words that I said to everybody were a lie.

Maka's not a loser though she is a nerd.

Maka's not rachet, just a little clumsy.

Maka's not rich nor desperate instead, she has dignity.

I lied so I could keep Maka safe from everybody to be exact.

Everybody would think that I'm saying kind words and supporting her that they would get the wrong idea saying that I like her!

Like that would ever happen!

So I embarrassed her, besides, I couldn't have my reputation ruined byher.

"That's my job" I said while holding Maka's hand.

It was warm and soft, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.

"Anyways, I need to talk to this loser alone, so everybody, out" I said firmly and half-annoyed.

Everybody nodded and push each other out but then the group of girls started talking.

"Why'd you start rumors about her that weren't even true then? Do you like her or something? Try'd to catch her attention?" The girl that I winked at.

Immediately I turned around and spoke up.

"I started rumors because I hate it, when people mess with me" I stated angrily.

The girl looked up and saw me. Next thing I know, she;s giggling and waving flirtatious at me.

But I turned my back and ignored her "Get the hell out, I told everybody else to, you're not anyone special" I declared while smirking to myself.

The girls gasped and I could her "HMPH!" and their high heels stomping as they walked out.

I gave out a "phew" before I looked at Maka.

She had her head tilted and was looking at me confused-like.

I sighed "Sorry Maka, I-" But Maka cut me off.

"No Soul, I'M sorry for embarrassing you like that. I'm sorry that we met and stuff because I'm pretty sure that you could've scored with one of those chicks if it weren't for me" she said sadly.

"Also, I'll promise to stay out of your life, I shouldn't have messed with you" Maka then gave out a sigh while turning her head towards the door.

I'm not worth your time so I'll just go" Then after that, she let go of my hand and walked away.

For some reason though I couldn't let that happen. I didn't want that to happen!

So I turned my head to look at her. I quickly ran to her and took her wrist.

Maka was startled, she turned her head with some tears in her eyes, she frowned at me.

"Let me go Soul, leave me alone" she said sadly while looking down and trying to pull her wrist back to her.

But I wouldn't let her. I wouldn't because I realized what I had to do.

"Tell me something Maka" I started. I looked into her eyes and they gave me goosebumps.

"Why do I like you so much?" I said confused. I tilted my head a bit while Maka was wide-eyed.

"What-" she started but then I cut her off.

I did, by kissing her.


	19. Confesses

**Maka's POV**

"Why do I like you so much?" Soul said as he was tilting his head a bit.

While my eyes went wide.

_Did I hear him right!?_

"What-" I started but then got cut off.

Cut off, by a kiss on the lips.

I felt my heart beat fast every second, I felt electricity flowing through my body. Before I knew it, I kissed him back.

_This isn't right but..I can't help it. My heart is beating for Soul._

Soul and I kissed passiontly, he put his hands on my waist while I put my arms around his neck.

Now. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel guilty about this.

It wasn't right, it was wrong.

But it's not my fault I fell for Soul.

Eventually Soul and I parted for air.

We panted a bit and then looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"I-I" I started but then got cut of by Soul.

"I don't know why I did that" Soul started as he was trying to catch his breath.

"It's just, I don't know. I always thought you were attractive in my mind but I didn't know I would take it this far" he admitted while turning his back towards me.

Meanwhile I tilted my head in confusion. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

Soul put a hand through his hair and took a deep breath "I don't know how long it's been but, I feel like I just showed you my true feelings about you" Soul admitted.

Then he turned around to face me and gave me a smirk "I can see you fell for me during the process as well"

I blushed a bit and then looked down after remembering our situation.

"But I can't like you" I mumbled softly, it was really a big disappointment too.

_I just kissed Soul, we both confessed and now I rejected him for a guy I don't like anymore?_

"Why not?" Soul asked merley confused.

I sighed and then looked up. "I can't date you because I just cheated on Kid" I said sadly. I turned my head a different direction because I didn't want to face Soul at this moment.

"Then why don't you just brake up with him? You can't like me or date me because of him right? Well then answer me this Maka" Soul walked closer towards me and made me looked at him by putting his hand underneath my chin.

"Do you like him Maka? Do you _really _like him? I mean, I just confessed that I like you, but, you can't accept because you're dating him" Soul stated.

"But Kid's your best friend and.." Soul cut me off, again.

"Kid is my best my friend and all but, I can't stand seeing a girl dating someone she doesn't like. It's not fair to him nor you" he said while removing his hand.

He turned his back to me again and sighed "I don't know why I'm making such a big deal out of this. You're a flat-chested loser but I still find you utterly attractive" he started.

"But why do I like you?"

Now that time I shrugged and gave a smile.

"Probably because I didn't fall for you immediately" I stated while giving him a grin.

"Maybe that's it. Either that or you fell for my charms" I said playfully. I closed my eyes, lifted my head a bit and put my hand on my cheek.

But then Soul just had to ruin the moment.

"Pfft! You, charming?! Don't make me laugh Maka!" Soul started.

I opened my eyes this time and walked up to him.

My eyebrows were furrowed and I was glaring at him.

But Soul was laughing his butt off.

"MAKA-CHOP!" I yelled as I pulled a book out of my _"secret place" _

Soul instantly fell down and was holding his head.

"OW! What was that for!" he yelled angrily.

I just smirked and put my book away.

"For making fun of me" I said.

Then I walked up to him and crouched down "For making my life a living hell" I whispered.

Soul groaned and then smirked.

"You're acting just like me. Wow, do I really have that much of an effect on people?" he said while grinning.

"SOUL!"

* * *

**School Bell Rings, End of The Day**

The bell rang so I quickly got my stuff and tried to make it past through the crowd to go to my locker.

Eventually I made it but somebody was there waiting for me.

It was Soul.

He was leaning on the locker next to mine.

Personally I would be yelling at him telling him why is he following me.

But I was too worried about other things.

Especially when he said..

"Want a ride?"

I turned my head and raised a brow at Soul.

"Huh?" I asked confused while closing my locker.

Soul grinned at me "Smart but stupid. So confusing" he said with a chuckle.

I glared and then turned to walk away but he caught my wrist.

I looked back at him with my eyebrows furrowed.

But I softened when he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Sorry about that, it's a habit" he said sheepishly while giving me one of his grins.

_Okay, he seriously needs to stop that because I feel my face heating up!_

And I was right. My face _was _heating up because the next thing I know, Soul said:

"Your facing is heating up. You really like me that much?" he said teasingly.

I quickly shook my head and then looked at him.

"Stop changing the topic and start telling me what you want" I asked half-annoyed.

Soul shrugged "I said, do you want a ride home?" he asked plainly.

I thought for a bit and then thought, what the heck? It wouldn't hurt right?


	20. Revealed

**Maka's POV**

"I hate you so much!" I yelled as I was holding on tight to Soul's waist. I regretted on ever agreeing onto this ride!

Soul just smirked and sped faster. "I thought you already knew that I had a motrocycle! Considering that you embarrassed me with Jason!" Soul replied.

"What the hell are you talking about!? Who's Jason!?" I asked merely confused.

Soul chuckled as we stopped on a red light.

"My bike dumbass" he stated. My eyes went wide and I let go of his waist.

I started to hit his head.

"Stop saying bad things about me!" I said as I was pounding on his head.

We didn't notice the light turned green until somebody behind us yelled.

"Hey lovebirds! Stop bickering in the middle of the road! You can do that next time!" he yelled.

Instantly my face started heating up.

Soul noticed and smirked.

"You're right! Besides, she's too embarrassed to make out in public!" Soul shouted back and then started to speed.

But before we did he said,

"Hold on sweetheart, we're going someplace special"

I quickly put my arms around his face and I could just tell that he was smirking.

He was enjoying this.

While I should be, but instead, is panicking about Kid.

_How will I break up with him?_

_Will he understand?_

_Is he gonna hurt Soul if he finds out?_

_Or worse. Will he kick Soul out?_

This time my face saddened as I looked at the back of Soul's head.

_Why did I even fall for him? _

* * *

**2 Minutes Later, Doughnut shop**

Soul got off the motorcycle and turned the engine off.

Then he crouched down to put the brake pedal down. While I was standing in front of the store for him.

Once he was done, he got up and turned around to face me.

He gave me a warm smile. I felt my face turn red.

Okay, so now I usually turn red when he does that but this time, it was different.

Soul usually gives me one of his smirks but this time, it was a kind smile.

I liked it. I returned the smile back but what startled me was that Soul started to go inside the store but first, he took my hand and dragged me.

On the outside, I was freaking out! On the inside, I was freaking out!

Why would he do that in public!? We're not even a couple!

But Soul didn't care and just went in. He found a table and sat down. I sat down across from him.

I glared at him as I crossed my arms. He just looked at me, like he was scanning me.

It was all quiet until he spoke up.

"What do you want to eat?" he said.

"Hmph?" I asked startled by his question.

Soul rolled his eyes. "That was a pretty easy question, what do you want to eat?" he asked again.

I rolled my eyes this time and thought for a bit.

"Mmmm...how about...a chocolate donut?"I said.

Then I smiled to myself.

"Pfft, the classic" he mumbled the last part, though I could still hear him.

I frowned then.

"Why do you like me Soul? You bullied me, tortured me and hurt me. What did I do to catch your attention?" I demanded.

Soul shrugged though, "Wow. I saved your life, I rescued you from dying in school, I made you blush. But all you think about are the bad things? Why do _I _like you?" he said and then started to grin.

"That's what I'm trying to say" I said angrily.

Soul grinned though. It was starting to creep me out.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You like me, don't you?" he said while grinning.

My face started heating up so I quickly shook my head.

"Why would I like you?" I said as I turned my head another direction.

Even though I was looking towards a different direction though, I could still feel his smirk.

"Why are you acting so shy?" he said happily.

"Soul!"

* * *

**Maka's Home  
**

After Soul and I, talked, ate, him flirting with me, me chopping him at the end. He finally took me home.

Soul and I were now walking towards my house. I went up to my doorstep and then turned around to face Soul.

He put his hands in his pockets, while I smiled.

"Thanks for that Soul" I said happily while looking down, trying to remove my stupid grin.

Soul smirked, "No problem" he replied.

Everything was quiet until he spoke up again.

"Anyways, I hope the motorcycle didn't scare you too much" he said with a chuckle.

I smiled a bit and then shrugged. "I'm getting pretty used to it" I admitted.

We gave each other smiles then and my heart started racing.

Everything went good until Kid's voice was heard.

"Maka? Is that you?" Kid said.

Soul and I quickly backed up away from each. Then we saw Kid coming from the back.

"Hey Maka, I was just outside your yard. I was gonna surprise you but it seems like you have a guest" Kid said as he was looking at Soul the last part.

I looked around nervously because the tension felt really awkward.

Then I looked at Soul.

He was smirking at Kid though like it was no problem.

"Hey Kid" he started.

Kid looked towards Soul and glared.

After that, Soul did the unexpected.

He pulled me towards him by my shoulders.

Soul wrapped his arm around my shoulders, leaving me speechless.

"Guess what? I like your girlfriend"


	21. Goodbye

**Soul's POV**

Kid was there, Maka was there, and I was there.

It was perfect.

You see, I could just glance at Maka once and I would know that she was worried.

Worried about our situation.

So I decided to stop keeping it a secret and confess to Kid, my true feelings about Maka.

I saw Kid clench his fists after I said that though.

"What the hell are you talking about Soul?" he said angrily, as he was sending me daggers.

I gave him a smirk.

"I'm saying that I like your girlfriend, Maka. For once, I actually like someone because of their personality, and besides that I think she's cute" I admitted and then turned my head to Maka.

She was turning a bit pink.

That made me grin widely.

But I stopped once I heard Kid growl.

"Why would you like my girlfriend if you made her suffer?" he said viciously. He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"Actually, I don't know. Usually I fell for her DURING the process. Not before" I corrected him.

He rolled his eyes. "Even if you do, back off Soul. She's my girl, not yours" Kid started walking up to us.

"Don't steal her away from me" he threatened as he was looking towards me. Then he looked at Maka.

"I'm so sorry Maka. If I knew that Soul bullied you on our first date, then I would've rescheduled!" he said.

Then he took her hand while smiling at her.

That literally peeved me off.

"Let's go" he said as he pulled Maka towards him.

Maka instantly got dragged by him so I did what every guy would've done.

I took her other hand and pulled her back to me.

Kid felt it and stopped. He turned around and looked at me.

"Let go of her, she's my girlfriend" he stated angrily.

I shrugged though.

"Doesn't mean she can't like me" I replied. Then I smirked at Maka.

"Besides, how could she not fall for me?" I asked.

Kid rolled his eyes.

"Maka, would never like you. Right, Maka?" he said as he was looking at Maka.

She on the other hand, had the spotlight.

"Well...um.." she said nervously. Then she looked down.

"I'm sorry Kid, but it's true" Maka then looked at me.

"Sadly, I do like Soul"

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I was tired of the secrets, being fake to Kid and the lies.

So I decided to come clean.

"I do like him Kid. Soul kissed me today and took me to a doughnut shop. We like each other Kid. I'm sorry" I said sadly.

After that, Kid huffed.

He let go of me.

"So you don't like me?" he asked while looking into my eyes.

In the past, I used to feel weak everytime he gazed at me.

But now, I felt nothing.

I nodded, "I'm sorry Kid, I just, don't feel the sparks anymore" I replied.

Kid sighed and then turned his back to us.

"Soul" he started.

"Yeah?" Soul replied, merely confused.

"Pack your things, you're not gonna live with father and I. You're on your own" Kid stated and then turned around to face me.

He gave me a sad smile.

"I always liked you Maka, possibly loved. I loved everything about you and always thought you were beautiful. I adored you and always thought we could get married someday. You would be a teacher, like you always said you wanted to be, while I was a scientist. I'm sorry Maka, that I can't make you like me again. But I'll always remember you. I know that you might think that I'm letting you go easily but I kind of have no choice. If you really like Soul that much, then I can't stop you" Kid paused.

"We're broken up now. Always remember though, Maka. You were my first love"

Kid turned around and started to walk away then.

I was left speechless and Soul was as well.

Until I spoke up.

"He truly did love me" I whispered softly.

Soul loosened his grip on my hand then.

I turned around and faced him.

He was looking down on the ground.

"I'm sorry that you lost him. Go back to him if you really do love him. I ruined it, you still have a chance" he said sadly, "I'll just try to remove my feelings for you"

After that Soul let go of my hand and turned around.

But before he started to walk away I quickly took his hand back.

"Don't think that. Yes, I'll admit that Kid touched my heart when he said that but he can't do the one thing that you can" I started and then smiled at Soul.

"Make me fall in love with him" I stated.

Soul gave me a small grin.

"I thought you only liked me" he started "I must be too sexy then" he said with a smirk. I chuckled as I shook my head.

"I don't love you but I do really like you" I stated.

Soul shrugged though and squeezed my hand.

"Even though I do like you, I can't fall in love so easily" Soul said, "Oh and by the way, I got a suprise for you" he said with a smile.

I eyed him though. "What are you planning?" I asked.

Soul smiled and then bopped my nose with his other hand.

"It's a secret"


	22. Surprise

**The Next Day (Nobody's POV)  
**

Everything was perfect. The birds were singing, the sun was shining. It was a beautiful day.

Well, except for some bickering that was coming from Maka Albarn's house.

"Are you serious Soul! You can't move in with me!" Maka shrieked.

She was wearing a black puff bubble long sleeve t-shirt. She had on her red plaid skirt and her shoes were black combat boots. Also she had on a red heart necklace and of course, her signature hairstyle with two black ribbons.

Soul had to admit. Maka was worth it.

"Why not pigtails? It's not like it's illegal or anything" Soul stated as he had his luggage behind him. He was wearing a white-long sleeved shirt with a black tie. His pants were black skinny jeans and his shoes were his favorite, black and white converse.

"Well it's inappropriate if a teenage girl, who lives alone, has a teenage boy moving in with her!" Maka exclaimed.

Soul rolled his eyes and then spoke."Not exactly because now you have a teenage GUY protecting a teenage GIRL from any creeps." Soul said as he raised a brow at her "Come on Maka, I had to sneak in Kid's house to get my things, I did it for you!"

Maka sighed as she put her hand on her forehead."I have rules Soul" she huffed while he pouted.

"Damnit! Well..tell me the rules inside. It's hot out here" Soul said.

Maka nodded and then opened the door as they went inside her house. Soul put his luggage near the door, while Maka was sitting on the couch.

He joined her and then spoke. "So you don't have a guardian?" Soul asked Maka nodded.

"My mom left me when I was very young. I used to admire her and her work but now, I don't really like her" she started as she looked down on the floor. Papa said she'd be back but she never has" Maka said sadly "My dad's dead because of war. I miss him and all but it's okay. I have a part-time job so I'm alright. Paying for rent and all is hard but I've managed"

Soul nodded as he listened. But he was feeling terrible because he's been torturing the poor girl when she already had a fully plate.

"Anyways, my rules are pretty simple" she started as she returned into her normal-cheerfully self. "I clean the house everyday so if you plan to move in, cleaning's involved"

Soul whined a bit after she said that. He hated cleaning."How about, I cook and you clean?"

Maka raised a brow though, "You can cook?" she said confused.

Soul grinned as he nodded. "I've learned" he replied.

Maka nodded this time as she made an o with her mouth.

"I'll tell you what" she started "We take turns. One day, I'll clean while you cook. Then the next day, you'll clean while I cook" Maka suggested.

Soul thought for a bit. He really despised cleaning but he really wanted to live with Maka, so, being a fool as he is, agreed.

"Okay, next rule is that you get a job. If we're both going to live here then we'll both have to pay rent. It's not easy" she said.

Soul nodded again and smirked.

"No problem. I'll get one but I'll need some help. Can you help me?" Soul asked.

Maka thought for a bit until she had an idea.

"How about you work with me?" she said.

Soul thought for a bit, well that's what Maka thought. In reality, he was thinking about how this would turn out.

_Well I get see Maka more and I get paid. Good deal to me._

"Whatever" I said as I shrugged "I guess I'll have to"

Maka smiled happily that she even squealed a bit. That made me turn my head and smile a bit.

"Great! Anyways, those are mostly my rules. Oh but before I forget. No inappropriate things Soul, okay?" she stated as she glared at Soul.

Meanwhile Soul fake gasped.

"Don't know what you mean but whatever" he said.

Maka rolled her eyes and then smiled.

"Well...I guess you can move into papa's old room" she started "It's downstairs though" she stated.

Soul shrugged but then smirked.

"So are we dating?" he asked.

Maka's eyes went wide once he said that.

"Huh?!" she said confused.

Soul smirked and then took her hand.

"We must be dating if you just broke up with your boyfriend. Also, I did kiss you. We like each other and we're moving in with each other too. Seems like we should keep it down" he said.

Maka was dead confused now. "Keep what down?!" she asked.

Soul smirked and then whispered into her ear.

"Keep down of being naughty"

Literally at that moment, Maka's whole face turned into a bright tomato.

Soul thought that was hilarious! He always loved messing with her.

"N-naughty?" Maka stuttered.

Soul nodded and then licked his lips.

"Yup. But even if are naughty, then we'll have to keep our voices down" he said.

Maka shook her head quickly and then tried to remove her hand from his.

But Soul wouldn't let her.

So he kissed her hand and then looked at her.

"Well, do you wanna my girlfriend?" Soul asked even though he knew the answer.

Except what he didn't know is that Maka would be so hard.

"No thanks. I just got out of a relationship. Let me think about it" she said once she cooled down.

Soul's eyes went wide after she said that.

Mostly because NOBODY rejects Soul Eater Evans.

"Well whatever. Your loss. Anyways, we have school tomorrow so wear something pretty" he said as he turned his head.

Maka tilted her head a bit.

"Why?" she asked.

Soul smirked and then looked at her with sparkling eyes.

"Yes or no, you're being my girlfriend. I like you alot and I don't want to lose you to anybody. You already like me but I'm gonna to make you say that I'm yours. Won't be easy but it's okay" Soul then paused and gave her one of his grins.

"After all, I picked you because your different"

* * *

**A/N: Glad you guys like my story but it has to end someday. But don't worry, it'll be a WHOLE lot of chapters before I do! Hope you liked it!**


	23. Got My New Job

**Soul's POV, The Next Day**

Yesterday, I moved in with Maka. Since it was a Friday, it's Saturday today and I'm a bit excited! You see, Maka made me get a job, so she offered that I could work with her! Of course I said yes, after all, a cool guy like me should always be around his girl.

I chuckled a bit after that. I was lying on my new bed. I think it was 10am..

Either way, I didn't know because all of a sudden I heard the door open. I sat up and turned my head towards the door.

It was Maka.

I grinned as I got up. I gave her a small smile and then kissed her cheek. She was blushing madly after I did.

"What's with the affection?" she asked as she touched her cheek.

I shrugged as I smirked.

"I can't kiss my new girlfriend?" I joked. After I said that, Maka was like a firetruck!

"W-whatever" she stuttered as she turned around. "I made breakfast, eat up and then change, we have a big day ahead of us" she said cheerfully and then started to walk, I followed behind.

We sat down in the chairs and started to eat.

Well, Maka was. I was...

"Soul, you're drooling" she said, bring me back to reality.

I quickly wiped my mouth with my arm. I felt my face heat up.

Maka giggled and then spoke.

"Hope you'll like it" she said and then took a bite.

Now, usually I wouldn't be overreacting about _food _but..it's been a long time since I've actually ate breakfast.

Maka made sunny-side eggs, some bread, two sliced oranges, strips of bacon and lastly some orange juice. I was really gonna enjoy this day.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"Bleh! Eugh!" Soul said as he kept making faces. I pouted as I had my arms crossed. I was a bit peeved off that Soul kept doing that. Especially since it was because of his breakfast...that I made.

"Stop it Soul" I said as Soul and I walked.

Soul shook his head and then sighed.

"I thought you could cook!" he stated.

I looked down nervously, I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Well...I can but sometimes, when I'm really nervous, I accidentally forgot to put salt on the eggs. I must have forgotten that I left the bread in the toaster. And the bacon was a bit hard.." I replied.

Soul smirked as he stopped walking, I did as well.

"Why'd you stop?" I muttered.

Soul then did the unexpected.

He put his arm around me.

I looked up at Soul with wide-eyes. My whole face was turning red. My heart was beating fast and my palms started to get sweaty.

Meanwhile, Soul was smirking as he looked ahead.

"How cute. Your nervous when I'm around" he paused and then chuckled.

"I'll need to remember that" he muttered as he started to walk.

I sighed a bit after that but I couldn't help but smile.

But then I frowned instantly.

Soul and I were going to my job, you see.

I just forgot that today was the day I'm going to wear the costume..

* * *

**5 Minutes Later  
**

Soul and I were now at my job. My part-time job was being a waitress and making the yogurt. Mostly, kids went there but some couples go there as well.

It really isn't a bad place to work. Good pay, safety is great and the customers are so friendly!

I smiled a bit then.

One of my best friend works there. Her name is Tsubaki.

"Stop smiling like a maniac and let's go" Soul said breaking me away from my thoughts.

I frowned a bit but nodded. We went inside and heard the bell ring.

I smiled again and then quickly went up to the register.

Tsubaki wasn't in sight but I knew she was here. You see, Tsubaki and I have been best friends our entire lives. We used to go to the same school until she moved. She still lives here but..she doesn't go to our school. Which means she doesn't know what's going on.

"Tsubaki! I'm here!" I announced happily. Soul coughed a bit as he cleared his throat.

I turned my head back and raised a brow. He nod his head at me.

"And I brought somebody else as well" I mentioned and then I turned around to face Soul.

"Idiot" I mumbled as I crossed my arms.

Soul rolled his eyes "Loser" he replied.

I pouted my lips and frowned.

"Pathetic" I said as I glared at him.

Soul shrugged and then smirked a bit.

"Says the one who can't admit that she has a boyfriend" he said as he leaned towards my face.

Instantly, I got flustered. I didn't know why I always got so flustered around Soul. I guess it's just instinct.

My whole mind went blank that I forgot where we were.

I didn't even notice Tsubaki staring at us as well until she spoke.

"Um...Maka?" Tsubaki said breaking the tension between the air.

I jumped a bit, startled and then turned around quickly.

Meanwhile, Soul stepped back.

Tsubaki giggled at her Soul and I.

"Tsubaki! I-It's great to see you!" I stuttered. I was literally gonna face-palm myself after saying that. Tsubaki smiled and then bowed her head at us.

"Nice to see you too Maka" she said and then made her way towards me.

"So, tell me" she started and then looked at Soul. "He's your boyfriend right?"

* * *

**Soul's POV  
**

Talk about the bestest friend ever! After this so-called, Tsubaki said that I was Maka's boyfriend, she instantly turned red.

Now, I'm used to seeing Maka as flustered as ever but this time, I really thought she was gonna pass out!

I chuckled a bit breaking the talk between them.

Tsubaki looked at me with sparkling eyes, then she walked up to me.

She took her hand out in front of me and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you..."

"Soul" I finished as I shook her hand. "Soul Eater Evans"

Tsubaki nodded as she looked down.

"Well then it's nice know that Maka's last name will be Evans" she mumbled.

I raised a brow but laughed after she said that.

Maka and I?! Married?! Don't get me wrong! I like Maka and all but I'm not sure about marriage yet! Maka probably noticed Tsubaki's actions because then she walked up to us and told Tsubaki why we came here.

"Hey Tsubaki. Do you mind if Soul works here? He's living with me and he needs to pay the rent" Maka stated as she gave Tsubaki the puppy-dog eyes.

Tsubaki smiled widely after Maka said that.

"So you two already live together? Don't tell me you've been having fun" she joked.

Maka made a big O with her mouth.

I smirked a bit but was a surprised as well.

Either way, I decided to joke around too. After all, seeing Maka like this might be a once-in-a-life-time opportunity!

So I put my arm around Maka's waist and pulled her close.

"Well, I can't say that we've been good. If I did, then I'd be lying" I said as I looked at Maka lustfully.

"Right Maka? I mean, how can a teenage boy not be turned on when he's living with his teenage girlfriend?"

"W-W-What!?" Maka stuttered as she looked at me.

Tsubaki laughed as well as me. We loved seeing Maka all flustered and all.

"It's nothing Maka" Tsubaki said as she stopped laughing. She gave Maka a bright smile.

"Anyways, of course Soul can work here. Though, tomorrow we have the boss coming. We'll have to train him if he doesn't want to get fired! Besides, if he doesn't work here, then he can't pay rent. If he doesn't, then sadly, you guys won't live with each other!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

I chuckled a bit as I nodded.

Maka noticed and then playfully pushed me off her.

"Tsubaki!" she said as she giggled.

Tsubaki giggled as she shrugged innocently.

"What? I'm just stating the facts" But then, after Tsubaki stopped joking around, she got a bit serious.

"But then, what happened to Kid?"


	24. Yogurt Shop

**Maka's POV**

"Oh, I see" Tsubaki said worriedly.

I nodded my head as I frowned. I was telling Tsubaki why Kid wasn't here.

Apparently, she thinks it was actually a good thing...well, besides the cheating part.

"But still. You didn't cheat on him. Soul just kissed you but you rejected him. Then you broke up with Kid and officially started dating Soul. That doesn't mean you meant for that to happen!" Tsubaki said trying to cheer me up.

I sighed but then gave out a small smile.

"It's alright Tsubaki. That was in the past. Anyways, since our boss is coming tomorrow, we'll have to train Soul really hard! He can really be a handful" I said.

Tsubaki giggled as she nodded.

"No problem but..don't you have to wear-"

"Please don't remind me" I said glumly as I put my head down.

Tsubaki sighed sadly. "Do you want me to wear it?" she offered.

I looked up but shook my head.

"You've done it this week. It's my job to do it. Him here or not, I'll do it" I stated as I started walking towards the closet.

"Sorry" Tsubaki muttered as she went to Soul.

**Tsubaki's POV**

I feel really bad! I wanted to volunteer for being in that embarrassing costume but Maka's stubbornness refused. The costume though is really horrible! It'll be so embarrassing!

But then I instantly had an idea.

So I quickly went to Soul who now had his uniform.

The uniform was a simple gray t-shirt with a matching cap. Except, he had his on backwards..

"Hi Soul!" I said cheerfully as I smiled.

Soul smiled back as he nod his head.

"So where's Maka?" he asked. "Isn't she supposed to train me..?"

I kept smiling as I shook my head.

"Sorry but Maka is wearing the costum- I mean, s-she's...uh...taking out the trash!"I said. I felt a tear of sweat run down of the back of my head.

Soul raised a brow but nodded again.

"Okay.." he said and then took a big breath.

"So, how do we start?"

_Phew! That was close!_

**Soul's POV**

_She does know that I'm not stupid, right?  
_

Either way, I went along with it.

"Okay. So, what your supposed to do is get the type of yogurt the customers want. Like if they either want plain, vanilla or strawberry, you get the point" she explained.

"Seems simple" I replied.

Tsubaki then walked towards the end and showed me what the customers could put on their yogurt.

"Strawberries, slices of banana, granola, chocolate and much more! You'd be surprised what our customers have been eating"

I chuckled a bit but then stopped.

"So, is Maka done yet with taking out the trash?" I asked.

Tsubaki instantly turned red.

"W-Well, s-she might" she stuttered.

I raised a brow as I crossed my arms.

"Tell me Tsubaki. Where is Maka?" I said curiously. Tsubaki turned her head both in the right and left direction. Then she sighed as she looked down a bit.

"Well.. I'm gonna be honest. Maka doesn't want to see you at the moment. She's in a very embarrassing situation. I really don't think it'll be a good idea if you see her" she stated.

I sighed a bit and then walked closer to Tsubaki.

"Come on. It can't be that bad right? Just show me where she is. I promise I won't laugh"

* * *

**Maka's POV  
**

"Free yogurt on Wensdays! Everybody who's a fan of yogurt should come by to Life's Yogurt!" I exclaimed as I waved coupons in the air.

I saw a car walking by and they hocked four times.

Immediately I felt my face heat up. This was the most embarrassing thing ever! Especially since Soul's around..

"Ugh. I sometimes hate this job. Is eight dollars per hour really worth it?" I mumbled to myself.

"Depends on the hour, right?"

I jumped a bit after that. I knew that voice and I really didn't want to see him! So I slowly turned around as I had my eyes closed. Then I peeked a bit.

"Bookworm. Are you that embarrassed?" Soul asked.

I opened an eye as I nodded slowly.

Soul frowned and then looked down.

"I'm sorry" he started.

Then, out of nowhere, Soul instantly perked up!

He started laughing like a maniac!

"Sorry for laughing! Pfft! Maka your too funny! You're embarrassed because of a yogurt costume?!" Soul said as he started holding his stomach as he laughed.

I felt a tear of sweat from the back of my head. This was too awkward. You see, when you were the yogurt costume, you look like a white yogurt with a purple bottom but instead of having a friendly face, it had mine.

Then, I heard a sheepishly chuckle.

"Yeah..sorry about that Maka! He really wanted to see you!" she paused and then put her right hand on her cheek. "He even promised he wouldn't laugh.."

I frowned "It's not your fault Tsubaki! I should've mentioned that Soul is a total liar!" I stated harshly.

Meanwhile Soul kept laughing his head off.

So I huffed as I blow out a bang. Then I got my dictionary from my "secret place"

"MAKA-CHOP!" I yelled as I crashed my book slamming down on Soul's head.

Next thing I knew, he was as silent as ever..

**Tsubaki's POV**

_Poor Soul and Maka! Oh but he did deserve that! But she shouldn't have been that mean! Well at least they're happy...but wait, wasn't our boss._

"Hey Maka" I said breaking the silence between us. We were still outside except Maka was now yelling out about our shop.

"What Tsubaki?" she asked as she turned to face me.

I gulped as I went up to her.

"Remember when our boss had to leave for a month so he left us in charge?" I asked.

Maka nodded as she seemed oblivious to the situation.

"And do you remember who it was?"

Maka nodded again.

"It was Lord Death-" Maka stopped.

Her eyes went wide and she let go of two coupons.

"Oh no" she started as she went around in circles.

I raised a brow a bit because I really shouldn't have done that.

I mean, Lord Death probably knows about their breakup. That doesn't mean he'll fire him if he's good at this job.

"Maka calm down! It's not really a big deal! After all, it's Lord Death we're talking about! Lord Death will be cool about this, right?" I said trying to reassure Maka who was shaking her head.

"Tsubaki you don't understand" she started.

I tilted my head to a side after she said that.

"How come?"

Maka then looked my in the eyes, dead serious.

"Kid told me that he was gonna be just like his dad. He said that he would start going to check the store here. That means, Lord Death is not the boss of this place anymore. It's Kid" she stated.

My eyes went wide then.

"Oh...crap"

**I will be updating for my stories today! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long! I'll never leave here though! Hope you liked this chapter! P.S, I might do 8-16 chapters left! No worries :)**


	25. Helping, Breaking And Leaving

**A/N: I feel like I'm losing Soul and Maka's personalities because I've been watching Black Butler..I'm sorry to say that I might be a little off..**

* * *

**(Nobody's POV)**

After Maka told Tsubaki the news about their boss, they decided to go inside leaving Soul. Maka sighed as she pouted her lips.

"What are we going to do? Soul isn't the most brightest guy, you know." Maka stated while Tsubaki gave a friendly smile.

"Don't worry Maka. Even though this isn't turning out so good, we still have time. Besides, all Soul needs is some basic training."

Maka rolled her eyes as she muttered. "Lots of training."

* * *

**5 Minutes Later**

Maka came back out with her uniform. Tsubaki told her that if they had to train Soul, then they'd have to get all the help they need. Even if it was just two of them. Besides that, Soul came back in as he was rubbing his head.

"Hey Maka." Soul started, "Why did you change out of that yogurt costume? It really suited you well." Soul joked with a smirk. Maka furrowed her brows as she crossed her arms.

"Shut up." she muttered. Tsubaki knew that Maka was holding her temper down because Maka had an urge of temptation to whack Soul with her book.

Soul grinned as he plopped down near the tables. "Anyways, I'm gonna take a break. Wake me up in about five hours." Soul stated. Tsubaki raised a brow while putting her hands on her hips. Meanwhile Maka was furious. She didn't like when Soul was acting so calm about important things.

"But that's when your shift is over." Tsubaki stated. Soul gave a nod.

"Exactly."

Maka rolled her eyes as she started to stomp towards Soul who was closing his eyes with his head back. She went up to him and moved his head back forward. Then she smacked his head-though not too hard.

"Listen Soul. Tomorrow is when we have our review. That's when we have our boss coming to check up on us to see if we're doing our jobs right. It may be useless to you Soul but it's not because Kid is our boss. Just because you guys used to be best friends, it doesn't mean you are now. You took away his love, so you have to prove to him that you can work hard." she stated firmly.

Soul eyed her. Then he sighed as he got up slowly.

"Whatever makes you happy bookworm." he said while putting his hands into his pockets. Maka smiled instantly and gave Soul a small hug. And Soul immediately hugged back.

"You guys are too cute!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "But you do know that we have to work right away."

Maka and Soul took a step back once they heard Tsubaki. Maka's face was like a red tomato, she started rubbing her arm nervously. On the other hand, Soul was as red as well but was scratching the back of his neck.

Tsubaki smiled as she giggled at the love-birds.

"Now let's go to work guys!"

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV  
**

"Are you serious Soul? We do it by hand with yogurt we bought from the store and you still did something?" Maka shrieked. Soul smiled nervously.

Meanwhile I had a tear of sweat behind the back of my head. Things were not going so good..

"She's right Soul. She just gave you a spoon to scoop out the vanilla yogurt but you managed to drop the spoon with the yogurt." I stated. Soul gave a nod as he crouched down to pick the spoon up.

Maka and I sighed. This was such a simpler job than other yogurt stores. Yet, he did something wrong.

_This is gonna be a long day..._

"Sorry." Soul mumbled as he got up. He frowned once he saw Maka upset. "Look. I can do it. Just, believe in me." he pleaded. Maka bit her lip and then looked back at me. I smiled as I gave her a nod.

She smiled back and then looked back at Soul.

"We'll believe in you. Besides, you need all the hope you can get." Maka joked. Soul grinned as he put the spoon on a piece of napkin. He gave Maka a small kiss on the forehead. Then he gave me a smile.

"Alright then! I'll do my best. You won't regret it."

**Maka's POV**

Once I heard those words I smiled widely. I knew I was going Soul the cold shoulder but I know him. I know he's a slacker. So I had been strict. Eventually Soul did which made us teach him the types of yogurts there were. Then we taught him the type of condiments and lastly, the buyer.

"Okay. Now that you have learned most of the things around here, we'll tell you the most hardest part." I started. Soul gave a nod as he listened. "Well you already know that we run out of yogurt sometimes. At times, we need one of us to go buy the items we need and then come back."

Soul nodded again as he chuckled. "Seems pretty simple. How is that hard?" he asked with a grin. I rolled my eyes as I gave him a look.

"It's not. It's not easy because you have to walk all the way towards the grocery store, back. It's half a mile."

After I said that, Soul still gave his cocky grin.

"No problem. So is that it? We took about four hours for this. Tomorrow is when Kid arrives. I'm pretty sure I get it."

"Then that's great!" Tsubaki started but then heard a ding from the door. We turned our heads to look and there was a little boy with his mother.

Tsubaki and I smiled. "Welcome!"

Soul tilted his head, confused-like.

I turned my head to face him, still smiling for our customer.

"I forgot. We always greet our customers with a smile."

**Soul's POV**

I turned my head to look at the little boy and gave him a smile. Weirdly enough, he smiled back.

"Cool shark teeth!" he exclaimed happily. I chuckled.

"Anyways, what looks delicious?" I said to the boy. He thought for a bit and then asked his mom which is his regular.

"May we have one vanilla yogurt with sliced strawberries please?" she asked.

I grinned as I gave a nod.

"Leave it all to me!"

* * *

**1 Hour Later  
**

Maka and I were walking home. Since she told me not to ride my motorcycle today.

"I told you I'm a fast learner. It's just that I'm bad at math, science, social studies.." I started but got cut off by Maka.

"I know Soul. I'm sorry I doubted you. It's just that you're not the best with school but after what I just saw, your actually good with kids and orders." she explained and then smiled. "Besides, it was your first day. You did pretty good."

Smirking, I put my arm around Maka's shoulder and pulled her close. "Just hope that Kid will keep me." I stated. Maka giggled as she gave a nod.

"Don't worry. You'll do great!"

I smirked as we saw our house. I let her go and opened the door for her and then went inside while closing the door.

"Woah. Acting like a gentleman? I'm surprised. Last time, you didn't ask for my permission to kiss me." she joked while putting her hands on her hips.

I shrugged as I walked closer to her. "Well I am the most popularest boy at school. Nobody said that I wasn't full of surprises."

Maka rolled her eyes in amusement. "Whatever you say, just don't boost your ego too much."

"Oh sorry bookworm. I can't promise that. With you around, I think I won't be able to handle myself."

"Anyways." Maka started, "Since we ate there, let's brush our teeth and go to sleep."

I smirked, "How about we sleep together?" I suggested while smirking after seeing Maka's flustered face.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"Why not?" I started, "It's not like we're going to anything. Sheesh Maka, stop having that type of mind." I joked as I poked her forehead, lightly with a finger.

Maka shook her head as I laughed. She stomped upstairs towards the bathroom while I followed along.

"Fine. If you're not gonna sleep with me then you might as well dream of me." I stated while Maka gave out a chuckle.

"Tsk! You're acting as if I can control my dreams." she replied angrily. I raised a brow.

"Well I can. Sorry about that bookworm. Anyways, I know I'll be dreaming about you. I'm hoping your mind will think about me." I said with a grin.

Maka started brushing her teeth and then got her cup of water. She swished and then spit out. She wiped her mouth with a towel and started to walk towards the door but turned her head.

"Don't get your hopes up Soul. It's been a long day and personally, I'm a bit worried. Anyways, good night." Then Maka turned her frown into a wide smile as her shoulders went up. "If you still stay at work then we'll celebrate. You can do anything, besides sex, with me because we will spend the day together." she said while opening the door and shutting it behind her.

I made a gap with my mouth as I kept staring at the door.

"Then I'll have to stay! Maka and I haven't really been on a date. Kid I swear." I started as I looked at myself in the mirror. "I will not get fired!"

* * *

**The Next Day  
**

"Soul." I heard somebody whisper while they were shaking me a bit. I groaned as I turned the other side of the bed. "Soul wake up."

"Don't wanna." I mumbled with my eyes firmly closed while the person sighed.

"Seriously grandpa. Wake up for crying out loud! It's twelve pm! We have to go to work at twelve thirty! And that's when Kid comes!"

My eyes flew open after the person said that. I sat up and looked, it was Maka. This time, her hair was down and she was wearing a gray t-shirt with her cap.

I shook my head as I got up. I walked up to her and turned her cap backwards.

"That's how you wear it." I stated with a grin. Maka turned a bit pink while turning the cap.

"You can't wear it like that today! Kid's here! You know he's strict about rules." she reminded and then smiled.

"Even if it does look cute on you." she mumbled happily while looking down.

I put my hand under her chin and made her look up. I gave her a smile back.

"Seriously Maka, you flatter me too much. You do know that your cute, especially with your hair down." I stated as I let go. Then I stroked a piece of her hair.

Maka blushed and then did the unexpected. She got up on her tipy-toes and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was a bit startled but enjoyed it.

"Hurry up Soul. We have twenty-five minutes before we go. Eat a quick snack, brush your teeth and change. I'll get your car keys and sit on the couch." she stated.

"But won't you be bored waiting? At least turn on the TV." I replied worriedly as I crossed my arms.

Maka rolled her eyes in amusement because she grinned.

"Idiot. I was gonna do that. You don't expect me to wait for you while being bored out of my mind, do you?" she stated with a smirk.

I rubbed the back of my neck with a sheepishly smile.

"Right."

* * *

**12:25 PM, Maka's POV  
**

"Come on Soul! We only have five minutes to get there!" I hollered while turning off the TV. I walked towards the door and heard footsteps coming from downstairs. Soul came out with a goofy grin.

"Let's go bookworm." he said as he went up to me. He bopped my nose and smiled. "Don't stress. Usually I'm the chilled out one so I have to keep you from screaming your ass off."

I huffed as I nodded.

"Fine." I muttered as I opened the door with Soul closing it behind.

We walked towards the motorcycle, I threw Soul the keys and he managed to catch them. He got up as he started the motorcycle. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hold on tight if you wanna live." he joked while he sped off.

** Meanwhile, With Tsubaki**

"Where are they?" she mumbled under her breath, worriedly. "Kid's gonna be here in five minutes. I hope they'll make it." she said with a sigh.

**Maka's POV**

Soul stopped the motorcycle because of a red light.

"Stupid light." I mumbled as I turned my head to look around. I saw a dark-red truck and a black limo. Curious, I squinted my eyes to look closely to who was in the limo.

My eyes went wide once I noticed it. Also when I saw that Kid was in there.

"Damnit!" I muttered. Soul probably heard me because he asked if I was okay. "Just go fast when it turns green." I replied worriedly.

Soul nodded. "Alright."

* * *

**Yogurt Store, Soul's POV  
**

After I sped off, I was lucky enough to pass through the yellow light. We made it to the store and came in with a sigh.

"Told you we would make it." I said with a grin. Maka rolled her eyes while crossing her arms.

"I know that you're right yet you keep reminding me." she replied firmly "It's good to see that you still haven't lost that ego." I shrugged as I took her hand. I squeezed her hand tight.

"Luckily I haven't. But still, let's join Tsubaki." I stated. Maka nodded her head, she let me pull her towards Tsubaki.

Weird enough, Tsubaki wasn't inside. So we went outside quickly to see if she was out there. She was.

Now, I don't know Tsubaki that well but I could tell that she seemed worried. She kept pacing outside, back and forth with her hand on her forehead.

"Please be here. Please be here." she chanted.

"Your wish came true!" I hollered with a grin. Tsubaki jumped back while turning her head to see where the voice came from. Her eyes looked like they were gonna pop out after she noticed us.

"Maka! Soul!" she said happily as she went up to us. She gave us a big smile and hugged us tightly. "I was so worried about you guys! I thought something came up!" she told while gripping the hug.

"I'm worried too! Worried that you'll kill us!" I said nervously while running out of breath since Tsubaki hugged us,_ too_ tight.

"Sorry! Anyways, let's go back inside! If Kid doesn't see us in there, he'll fire all of us!"

Maka and I nodded as we hurried back inside. Tsubaki took the register, Maka was near the condiments while I was near the types of yogurt. Then, we heard the door ding.

We saw Kid come in. Kid was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans, he had on all white converses.

Kid turned his head and looked at us. Once he saw me, it felt like the world had stopped for a bit.

I'm not usually the serious type but this was work. I had on no expression when Kid came yet our eyes came across each other. Kid, however, had no expression as well but his eyes had hatred when he saw me.

"I guess you guys hired Soul. No surprise there." he muttered the last part. I continued to watch him as he walked up towards the register. "I would like a mint, cookie's n cream frozen yogurt. Also, a strawberry frozen yogurt with a cherry on the top." Kid explained. Tsubaki nodded.

"Coming right up. That'll be five dollars and twenty-five cents." Tsubaki stated. Kid got out his wallet while finding his money. When he was, Tsubaki turned her head to look back at me. I gave a nod.

Quickly, I took out the mint cookie's n cream out of the min fridge. I opened the lid and got out a small white foam bowl. I took out the spoon and started putting the yogurt into the bowl.

"Here you go." Kid said while giving Tsubaki the money. She took it and counted it. Then she put it into the register and gave Kid his change, twenty-five cents, since he used a fifty cent.

Once I had finished with his order, I gave it to Maka. She didn't have a job to do with the yogurt so she gave it to Tsubaki.

Meanwhile, I took out the strawberry and another bowl. As fast as I could, I finished and passed it off to Maka. Maka put a cherry gently on the top and rushed to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki gave Kid a smile. "I hope you have a good today." she said cheerfully while giving Kid his yogurts. Kid nodded as he took them. He placed them near the register and took out of his pocket, a stopwatch. He clicked it and looked at saw how long it's been.

"Four minutes and thirty seconds. I have to admit that it's faster than before your five minutes." Kid stated. He gave Tsubaki a small smile. "Good attitude, positive atmosphere, fast workers but.." Kid looked over at me. "Do you normally glare at the customers that come in? If you do then I suggest you to stop. Don't look at your other customers like that. It's not polite nor is it comfortable." he stated.

I raised a brow though. "Now I don't normally argue with a customer nor a boss but I have to state what I think. I was not glaring, I just watched you come in. Personally if I had to say, your still not over Maka and is still ticked off that I toke her away for you." I stated firmly.

"Soul!" Maka shouted.

"He's right." Kid started, cutting Maka off. "I'm still not over you Maka. That's true. I found it unfair and horrible. If I had known everything then I would've begged his parents to make him come along. I did say that I would let you go and make you happy but I can't. My love for you is unstoppable. I think about you everyday. Waiting to see you today. Besides that, I wished I fought for you more. An important person deserves to be fought for." Kid stated.

"Kid-" Maka started but once again, got cut off by Kid again.

"I promise you Maka. I will not give you up. Like I said, your special. So I have decided." Kid started. "You will be coming with me on a business trip. It will take a week and two days to get there, we'll be on a train. The rest of you though, you have those days off, starting tomorrow. The store will be closed for a while until we come back. You will still get paid so don't stress over that. Anyways, you guys have passed. But once Maka has fallen for me again, she will quit and come with me." Kid stated.

He cleared his throat and then toke his yogurts. "Have a great day."

Once he left, all of us were silent until Maka spoke up.

"What just happened?"

* * *

**Maka's POV, End of the day**

We had a lot of business today which was great! Except the atmosphere felt awkward. Luckily a kid's birthday party was here so our costumers didn't feel the tension in the air.

Once the day was over, Tsubaki went up to me.

"Are you alright Maka? You just confessed to and forced to be on a train with Kid for a while."

I gave a nod. "I don't know actually. I have no feelings for Kid anymore, whatsoever. My true feelings are only towards Soul. It's like..I love him I guess you could say. Kid was my first love and will always have a special place in my heart but Soul has my heart now. And me being forced on the train...well I'll have to. This is my job, I will not quit because of this. Nothing will happen. Anyways, I'll be back before you know it. Promise to help Soul while I'm gone?"

Tsubaki smiled sadly as she nodded. "Your my best friend Maka. Of course I'll help Soul. I'm sorry that you have to leave. I believe that you really love Soul and that he may return those same feelings." Tsubaki stated and then let a tear go down. "I know that you're not dying or leaving forever but I can't help but to cry a bit. Crying will not help but it calms me. I'm sorry that I cannot help you with anything."

I smiled sadly as I rubbed Tsubaki's shoulder. "I know that if you could help, you would. It's alright. Besides, it's not like the world's ending. There's no need to cry."

Tsubaki nodded and gave me a smile. "Have a great trip."

I smiled back happily and gave her a thumbs-up. "Don't worry, I will!"

* * *

**Soul's POV  
**

I was outside, waiting for Maka to come out so we could go home. I couldn't help but feel upset though.

_She has no choice but to go. Maka's stubbornness and needs help her too. She knows she needs the money, she has to if she wants to keep this job.._

"Hey.." somebody said as they walked closer to me. I turned my head and noticed it was Maka.

"Hey.." I replied glum. She frowned as she came closer.

"I-I'm sorry." she stuttered, I nodded.

"I know you are but it's alright. You don't have a choice." I stated. Maka gave a nod.

"But that won't change anything. My feelings for Kid are gone, they've been replaced by you." she replied but I objected.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you won't fall for him again. Seriously Maka, you fell for Kid for a reason, if you spend time with him for a while you'll remember why. I was just an obstacle in the way." I cut her off with a frown. "So I have to tell you something." I started as I looked down.

"Wait." Maka started. "I have something to say." She took a big breath and then continued. "You Soul, are special. Your cocky, ignorant, stupid, annoying, cruel and more. Yet, I felt something. Feelings I was trying to deny. For a while I liked you. I thought it was just that I ate something bad but I've come to realize now that I love you. Soul, you are the person I want to be with. Just because of this trip, it will not change those facts." she finished and then smiled.

"You were saying?"

After she told me her speech, I felt my eyes starting to burn. I felt as if I was gonna cry but I didn't let them go down. After all, cool guys don't let cool girls see them cry.

"Your wrong." I started. I looked at the sky while continuing. "You do not love me. You're just being stupid now. You do not realize you are just being tricked by your mind. The only you love is Kid. My example is by fate. It's not a coincidence that Kid had a trip. Destiny and fate decided already. So I have to finish what I started. So Maka, I'm telling you right now .." I rubbed my eyes with my hand.

"I'm breaking up with you." I said as I started the motorcycle. "Ride with Tsubaki. Tonight I'm going to a hotel. I still have the money from my parents. I can live off that." I finished. Then I looked at Maka.

"Goodbye bookworm." And with that being said, I sped off into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, that might've been OOC so tell me if I did! Besides that, I wrote a long chapter! And don't spazz over their breakup. *Grins* After all, this is a Soma story. Until Next Time!**


	26. You Just Can't Stop Following Me

**A/N: I've updated because I'm really enjoy this story! Hope you like this!**

**(Nobody's POV) The Next Day**

Maka felt the beaming sunlight coming towards her bedroom window. She groaned while frowning. "I don't wanna get up." Mumbling under her breath. But then she thought of Soul.

Quickly, she sat up and had a big smile on her face. Then she jumped up to her feet and quickly went downstairs. Once she had gotten down, she went towards Soul's room and knocked lightly.

"Soul! Time to wake up!" she chirped happily until she heard no answer. Silence was only heard. She pouted her lips as she turned the knob to the door. When she saw nobody was on the bed, her instant happiness died down.

"Oh. I forgot." she started sadly. She looked down to the floor while exiting out of Soul's EX- room. "He isn't here anymore."

Maka sighed unhappily as she walked towards the couch and plumped down.

"And we broke up too." Maka put her hand on her forehead. "But I can't whine over that, it was his decision. Besides, I have a trip with Kid, might as well start packing." And with being said, Maka got up slowly and went upstairs to get her things.

**Meanwhile, with Soul**

_I know I'm an ass. I know I'm stupid. But I can't help but think Maka still has feelings for Kid._ Soul thought while sitting at the edge of the bed. He went to a small, but nice hotel and stayed that night. He didn't want to nor would he ever but did. He broke up with Maka.

"I shouldn't have done that if I was gonna regret it." he muttered and then took a deep breath. The corners of his mouth started to show a smirk. "She'll thank me later. I was just a mistake in their relationship. Besides, when did a cool guy like me date an uncool girl like her?" he stated. Even though his mind told him that she was the coolest, beautifulest, greatest girl in the world.

"I'll have to get going though. Work and all." he said as he got up and went towards the door. He turned the knob and closed the door behind him, going towards work.

What Soul didn't know was that four people would go on a tragic, romantic, exciting, horrendous adventure.

* * *

**Yogurt Shop  
**

Tsubaki and Kid were already at the yogurt shop. Tsubaki opened the door with the key and let her and Kid inside. She was about to close the door behind before Kid offered to.

"Thank you." she said with a smile. She bowed her head as Kid gave a nod.

"It's alright. After all, today is supposedly your break. I just knew you wanted to see Maka though." Kid admitted. Tsubaki nodded her head.

Then, awkward silence.

Kid knew that Tsubaki was thinking. Probably worried about Maka, he thought. He was about to speak up until the door opened. Tsubaki and Kid turned to face the person.

It was Soul.

Soul had worn the same outfit yesterday since he hadn't taken his stuff from Maka's place yet. He only came to say goodbye to his ex.

Kid bowed his head as well as Soul. Then they're eyes met.

"Like I said, you two may be-"

"We're not dating." Soul said, cutting Kid off who was now looking in a different direction avoiding eye contact. Kid raised his brow.

"What are you talking about? Maka and you are datin-"

"Used to." Soul corrected. "I broke up with Maka so you could have her. I love her and all but she's all yours. I mean, I did steal her away from you." he said with a chuckle.

Kid frowned while walking up to Soul.

"Well then, thank you. Now that you and Maka have broken up, she just has to remember why she loved me." Kid stated firmly while Soul gave a nod.

Then the door opened again. Tsubaki and Kid looked over while Soul turned around slowly, knowing who it had been.

"Hey guys." Maka said raspy with her luggage beside her. Her eyes were a bit red and puffy while her face been red. Her green eyes though, looked as if they had no intentions of living.

Concerned, Kid quickly went up to Maka and touched her forehead. "Are you alright?" Kid asked worriedly. Maka gave a small smile until she noticed Soul. Her eyes went wide while she jumped back a bit.

"I-I didn't know you were here." she stuttered nervously, slowing looking towards Soul. He, however, didn't dare to even glance.

"Just wanted to say good-bye and to have a safe trip. That's all." Soul said. Maka nodded her head with her eyes, filled of disappointment. Once Kid and Maka said their goodbyes to Tsubaki, they were off.

When they closed the door, Tsubaki's smile disappeared.

"I know what happened." she started. "How could you do that to Maka?! You know she loves you."

Soul shook his head though as he stuffed his hands into his jean-pockets.

"Your wrong about that. Maka loves Kid, not me." Soul replied firmly. "It was just a mistake-"

"No. It wasn't a mistake. It's just that your being an idiot now because you truly can't see that Maka has strong feelings for you! She was heartbroken yesterday, your acting as if this whole trip could change everything." Tsubaki started, cutting Soul off.

"Besides, I have a plan. I'm going to follow them!" she said happily with a raised fist. Her eyes sparkled with determination until Soul spoke up, reminding her reality.

"Yeah except, don't you need money to get on?"

Tsubaki's face immediately fell flat. "I only have one hundred fifty dollars though.."

Soul nodded his head. "But I do have some cash you could use. Just pay me back an-"

But Tsubaki cut Soul off. She cut him off by grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door. Meanwhile, Soul tried his best to keep himself in place.

"What are you doing?!" he asked, shocked. Tsubaki turned her head to look back at him. Her face was ecstatic again.

"What do you think? I can't just borrow money from you! Besides I can't pay you back."

Soul raised a brow. "Then what are you doing?!"

Tsubaki grinned. "We're going to follow them!"

* * *

**Kid And Maka  
**

Maka and Kid were waiting for the train to come to their stop. Maka rubbed her arm since it was cold. Even though she was wearing a dark-green sweater. Kid noticed and put his arm around her shoulder. She turned her head to face him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, cautious. Kid smiled as he pulled her closer to him.

"Just reminding you that you have a great boyfriend." he replied. Maka frowned a bit. She took his arm off her.

"I don't have feelings for you anymore Kid. Only Soul." she explained. Kid nodded while he sighed.

"Alright. But that doesn't mean I won't make any moves on you. Look. There's our ride. Let's go." Kid grabbed Maka's hand and pulled her inside the train. Meanwhile, Soul and Tsubaki followed behind.

"Don't we need to get our luggage?" Soul whispered. Soul and Tsubaki were now walking inside the train. Tsubaki shrugged though.

"We can just buy clothes, I guess. As long as we get on, we're alright!" she said with a smile. Soul rolled his eyes but got on.

And with that, Kid, Maka, Soul and Tsubaki were on the train.

* * *

**A/N: So what will happen? Are there going to be any relationships coming back? Or will all be single? That, I will be answering in the next chapters! Hope it wasn't to short!  
**


End file.
